Last Chance
by slam a revolving door
Summary: This is Lily Evan's last year at Hogwarts. Her last chance to follow her dreams. Her last chance to be a Hogwarts student. Her last chance to hang with her friends every day of the year. And someone else's last chance to win her heart.
1. Surprises Of The Unpleasant Variety

Disclaimer: Own not; sue not.

**Surprises, Of the unpleasant variety**

Lily waved goodbye to her family.

"Have a good year, sweetheart!" Her mother called. Petunia stood apart from her parents, chatting flirtatiously on her mobile, sparing only a casual wave to her sister. Her father smiled to her.

"Good luck!"

Good luck. She'd need it too. This year was her last year at Hogwarts and she'd been made Head Girl.

Pulling her head back in through the window, she faced her friends.

"It's so good to see you all again." She broke into a relieved smile. "I'm so glad that I have you guys…"

"It's great to you see you too, Lily," smiled Rebecca. The youngest of the four, Rebecca was dramatic and sporting. No embarrassment was embarrassing enough for her. She was fair with a sprinkling of freckles across her face. Her pale face was framed by a tangled mass of long light brown curls.

"We're just going to hang out in this compartment, until you come back, okay?" Sarah informed her. Lily nodded, her face still shining with anticipation.

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Lily called as she backed along the corridor, waving to her friends. Sarah said something, but she was too far away to hear her.

"What did you s –" Lily bumped into someone making their way up the corridor behind her, falling to the ground.

"That would be me, Evans." She turned around and looked into the eyes of the most arrogant person at school.

"Potter." She said coolly. "Why would anyone in their right mind make you Head boy?"

"Ouch, she got you there…" A familiar mop of messy hair was just visible from the doorway of a compartment.

"And I'd appreciate it if you minded your own business, Black," snapped Lily impatiently. "So? Out with it Potter. Are you really Head Boy, or are you just wasting my time?" Potter, who hadn't said a word since her 'greeting', smiled.

"Unfortunately for you, and fortunately for me, I really am Head Boy."

Lily had no answer to that.

"Ooh… he got you there, Evans…" Black laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and moved past Potter towards the Prefects compartment.

This was going to be a long, long year.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed. I promise the chapters won't be as short as this; this is merely a little introduction, so I can see whether people are interested. If I don't get reviewed, I'll think that no one's interested, so I won't continue. You see, I'm not sure what type of things is appreciated in this section; this is just my attempt.

**Virtual chocolate cake for reviewers:D **

**Slam a revolving door.**


	2. Thanks For Telling Me

**Disclaimer: Not making money from this. Therefore do not own this. **

Thanks for telling me

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lily burst into the compartment. Her three friends looked up at her in surprise.

"What's up?" Joy asked. Joy was the ideal friend for Lily. She was smart, witty and the two of them studied together. However, Joy, unlike Lily, was in Ravenclaw.

"Potter. James-up-himself-Potter." To her surprise and discomfort, Sarah exchanged a knowing glance with Rebecca and smirked.

"What!" Lily demanded, exasperated. Sarah grinned.

"I knew it." She announced triumphantly.

"You knew? And you let me go in there unprepared?" Lily exclaimed furiously.

"It was amusing." Sarah pointed out. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I tried to tell you. Just before you bumped into Potter." Rebecca defended herself. "But Sarah…" – here she shot a vicious glare at the smirking girl – "…stopped me."

"Just in time too." Sarah laughed. Lily glared at Sarah. A normal girl would have quelled under the glare, but Sarah merely shrugged.

"Hey." She said, holding her hands up. "It's not like it would have made much difference anyway… you were about to find out…"

"Notice might have helped." Lily snapped. "I mean, Potter! Potter of _all_ people –"

"Talking about me girls?" Lily felt her face flame red as she turned to see Potter, in person, smirking at her. Behind him she could hear Black laughing… much like a hyena.

To her rage, Potter proceeded to saunter into the compartment and settle down, looking as much at home as any of them. His posse followed behind.

"I don't recall inviting you to sit…_Potter._" Lily said icily. Potter opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Sarah.

"Oh, but I did." Sarah smirked at the fuming Lily. "You're quite welcome here, Potter… and Co." Her eyes lingered over Black, Lupin and moved to Pettigrew.

"Traitor," whispered Lily. Sarah smiled sweetly.

"How was your holiday, Sarah?" Potter asked. Lily looked out of the window. So far Potter had proceeded to completely ignore her and pay attention to every other girl. Not that she minded, of course…

Lily stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Rebecca at once.

"Out. To get food. Anywhere but here." Lily snapped, opening the compartment door. The slam that she made wasn't loud enough to hide Black's last words.

"I think you're slowly, but surely wearing her down, James."

Once in the corridor, Lily let out a frustrated scream. The compartment door opened behind her and Joy emerged.

"Mind if I join you?" Joy asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything to get out of there."

"So how was your holiday?"

"Not bad… Petunia was annoying though…"

"Hm…"

"As usual."

Joy walked ahead, peering into the compartments. Finally, she pushed one door open.

"It's nearly empty." She said gesturing inside.

Lily walked in. There was an Asian girl in the corner, reading _Pride and Prejudice_ – a Muggle book. There were books strewn all over the seats. She was diminutive and looked rather tired. At their entry she looked up.

"Hi Joy." She greeted. Lily noticed that her glasses were thick and smudged. Her long dark hair was tied back into an untidy ponytail.

"Hey." Joy said cheerfully. "Beatrice, Lily, Lily, Beatrice. Beatrice is in my house, Lily… and Lily's in Gryffindor."

"Hey." Lily said. "Nice to meet you."

Beatrice smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Then she turned back to her book.

Lily looked at Joy, tilting her head slightly at Beatrice, questioningly.

"Oh, it's okay." Beatrice said, not looking up from her book. "I'm perfectly sane." With that she gave Lily a rather… Cheshire Cat looking grin… with her eyes extended wide. Lily edged away, looking at Joy in slight panic. When she looked back at Beatrice, the small girl was absorbed in her book again.

"Stop being antisocial." Joy told Beatrice. "And stop reading that book. You've read it seven times, at least."

The girl closed the book and looked up, her eyes sparkling.

"More."

Joy rolled her eyes.

"Enough for you to stop being antisocial."

"Okay, okay…" She put the book away. "How was your holiday?" Beatrice asked Lily, her eyes wide in mock-interest.

"Uh… good… I guess?"

"Bet it was better before you met me."

"Um…" Lily had no idea what to say to that. Joy shot Beatrice a stern stare.

"Behave yourself."

"Alright Mum."

Lily decided that though strange, Beatrice did have her 'normal' moments.

"So, how many siblings did you have? A sister?"

"Yes… I'm Muggleborn… my sister, Petunia is non-magical."

"Same with my sister. But she's really great. Not like yours, no offence."

Lily shrugged.

"That's okay."

"My sister's training to be an Auror." Joy announced proudly. "She graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. Grace."

"Your sister's smart," laughed Lily. "So are you, though."

"Speak for yourself." Joy replied.

Lily was about to reply when the compartment door burst open and Rebecca stumbled through.

"So _this _is where you're hiding." Rebecca laughed.

"Oh dear." Beatrice said. "People. I should go."

With that she waved her wand and all her books fell into her bag. She picked it up and opened the door.

"Don't let us drive you away." Lily said, feeling slightly guilty. "There's only three of us."

"Oh, the boys will be along shortly." Beatrice said, smiling serenely. "See you then." She closed the compartment door with scarcely any sound.

"Er… bye?" Rebecca asked the closed door.

"Don't worry." Joy told them. "Seriously, that was almost normal for Beatrice. Where's Sarah?"

The door burst open, and Sarah ran through.

"They're after me!" She squealed. Rebecca laughed, and hid under the seat, while Lily and Joy exchanged slightly confused glances.

Moments later, Black ran in, accompanied by the rest of the boys.

"You can run but you can't hide!" squealed Peter Pettigrew. There was a silence in which both Black and Potter turned, eyebrows raised, to look at Peter.

"Er… something I picked up on TV."

"TV?" Black asked.

"Television." Lily supplied. "And you're doing Muggle Studies!"

Black looked embarrassed.

"I didn't actually do any homework."

"You're doing Muggle Studies, Sirius?" Potter asked incredulously. "I thought –"

"Would you kindly not insult Muggleborns, _pureblood?_" Lily spat.

"No…" James smiled. "I meant that Sirius' mother would never permit it. You see, Evans, though I tolerate _Muggleborns,_ not all wizards do."

Black shifted uncomfortably.

"My mum doesn't like Muggleborns." He admitted.

"Oh." Lily said. All the argument had been deflated from her. "Sorry… Potter."

"No problem… Evans." Potter said amiably, while behind Lily, Rebecca and Sarah exchanged knowing glances.

**A/N: Ooh! Chocolate cake time! Okay… I'm going to call out your name and you're going to make your way to the front of the auditorium and file across the stage to receive your chocolate cake. Let's see…**

**Drugged-on-chocolate…embracing…BuffyShakespeareAusten…:) (who happens to be a reviewer, not some random smiley I put in there)… hoolihoopgrl131…greeneyes….lala!**

**YAYNESS! Now… I think I replied to all signed reviews… I would have replied to anonymous reviews too, except I can't. And I'm not allowed to put review replies here either. So sorry, guys. But thank you all heaps!**

**Okay, how about next time I promise you sticky-date pudding with toffee sauce? Deal? **


	3. And So It Commences

**Disclaimer: Own not; sue not **

**And So It Commences**

Lily got into the horseless carriage, feeling slightly disgruntled. This year was not turning out how she'd expected at all.

"Food…" Rebecca moaned. "I need food…" Lily laughed, and for a moment, everything was normal again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Lily threw herself onto the four-poster bed; she knew that she was home.

"That was really nice." Rebecca smiled, sitting down gracefully on the edge of her bed.

"Yes… chocolate!" Sarah agreed. "Where are the other two?"

"Should be coming soon…" Lily said lazily, pulling out her copy of _A Complete Guide To Muggles_.

"_Why_ are you studying?" Rebecca asked Lily, staring at her as though she were crazy. "It's the ho-li-days-."

"Actually, it isn't." Sarah reminded Rebecca.

"Classes don't begin until tomorrow! It's still the holidays!"

"Technically it isn't." Lily mumbled.

"Blast technically!"

The door opened and two girls walked in.

"Hey guys!"

Lily rolled over and off the bed.

"Pearl, Kahlia, you're finally here!" Hugs were exchanged all round, and Lily sat back to look at her roommates. "You look great, Pearl, really you do."

It was true. Pearl's silvery-blond hair was long and straight, and hung down in a sheet down her back. Her face was pale and without a blemish, and her teeth were a startling white.

"Oh… I met my grandmother. She had an obsession with beauty…"

"You look great too, Karl." Sarah told the other girl. Kahlia had already gotten out her posters and was hanging them up.

"Thanks, guess what?" She slapped yet another Weird Sister poster on the wall. "The Weird Sisters are coming to London!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Kahlia was practically bouncing. "And I got tickets!"

"That's good… I think?" Rebecca looked at her friends.

"It's good." Sarah confirmed. "Just think what she'd be like if she didn't get tickets."

"Ah… no. I'm not going to try." Rebecca laughed. Lily shook her head.

"So… there's Gary… and there's the other one…"

Kahlia slapped another poster of 'the other one' on the wall and gestured to the seven (out of ten) posters on the wall.

"The Ledge." She said, as the rest of the girls (apart from Lily) dissolved into laughter.

"It's great to be back, guys." Lily whispered, later that night, as they lay in relative darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you have first up?" Sarah asked Lily as she consulted her timetable.

"Potions… with the Ravenclaws." She replied.

"That's good right? Slughorn loves you."

"I don't reciprocate." Lily said dryly. "What do you have?"

"History of Magic. Binns. Yay."

"Oh, the enthusiasm." Rebecca commented.

"Please, Bec. No sarcasm. It doesn't suit you." Sarah replied.

Rebecca opened her mouth to retort, but Lily interrupted.

"Really, Sar… I can't believe you gave up Potions for History of Magic!"

"Not all of us love Slughorn like you do!"

Lily turned to Rebecca, who was sitting between them, and poked her with her fork.

"Poke Sarah for me, will you?"

James looked over at Lily and her friends from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Give her up, Prongs. You've been after her for years now." Sirius told his friend.

"This year, Sirius. This year she'll realise her undying love for me." James declared.

Sirius leant across to Lupin.

"Has he been watching too much Muggle television like old Wormtail here?" He asked in a mock whisper.

"Wouldn't know." Lupin replied dryly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stood outside the corridor with Joy and Kahlia.

"Oh no…" She moaned. "Hide me."

"Who from?" Kahlia asked, looking around.

"You can't hide forever, Lily." Joy told her, rolling her eyes. Then, to Kahlia – "Her stalker."

"She has a stalker? Cool!" Kahlia laughed delightedly.

"None other than –"

"Mr. James Potter." Slughorn came striding up the corridor behind Potter. "Normally I would give you a detention for that Snitch…" He gestured to the Snitch that Potter had been showing off with. "But seeing as this is the first day… and if you promise to attend the Slug Club gathering tonight…"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sir." James said with a straight face.

"Excellent, m'boy, excellent…" Slughorn walked into the classroom. The class filed in after him. Lily turned and caught Potter's eye. Potter smiled, and feigned throwing up. Lily rolled her eyes, turned her back on him and walked in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not much real action in this chapter… more introducing you guys to some new characters… I promise I'll make it more eventful next time IF and ONLY IF you guys review!**

**STICKY-DATE PUDDING AND TOFFEE SAUCE! **

**To…**

**Embracing (haha, I'm giving it to you anyway:D want some ice-cream cake instead?)… hoolihoopgrl131… drugged-on-chocolate… la (thank you!)… BuffyShakespeareAusten… : ) – it RETURNS (again, a reviewer, not me being random)… icefirestar… and Sam!**

**APPLAUSE PEOPLES! WILD APPLAUSE!**

**Ok… apple pie and ice cream next time? If you don't like that you can request something else. Lol. **


	4. Schemers and Dreamers

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Duh. Own Harry Potter – NOT.**

**Schemers and Dreamers**

The expression on Lily's face was almost comical as Potter dropped into the seat next to her.

"_What _are you doing?" She asked, horrified. Potter looked innocent.

"Getting ready for Potions?"

Lily grimaced as the rest of the Marauders fell into seats next to Potter.

"Somebody save me!" Lily hissed to Joy and Kahlia. Joy looked over, and laughed.

"Sorry, you're on your own here." Lily glared.

"What are we doing?" She asked. "I wasn't listening."

"Wow, that's a first." Potter commented. "I suppose you were too distracted by my dazzling wits to concentrate."

Lily rolled her eyes. Joy gestured to the board.

"Draught of Living Death." Lily read out. "Great, one of the hardest potions ever and I have James _Potter_ next to me?"

"Never doubt my potions abilities, Lily dear."

Lily gave an involuntary shudder, as she pulled out her wand.

"If you, Potter, wish to live, do _not_, in _any_ circumstance, call me _dear_ ever again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James swung his bag casually over his shoulder.

"I think that went rather well." He said. Sirius exchanged glances with Remus.

"Well, certainly, if you don't count the twenty-three death threats, the fifteen times she hit you with her bag, and the oh-too-many-to-count times she pulled out her wand and pointed it at you." Sirius said, ticking each one off on his fingers. James sighed.

"I get your point."

"I don't see why you don't just… give up on her. There are plenty of girls out here who would love to go to Hogsmeade with you… nothing serious… heh, Sirius – ouch!" Sirius rubbed the top of his head.

"As much as I love you, buddy, I do _not _appreciate jokes about your name. Especially not when you've made the same joke fifty-two thousand, eight hundred and ninety-two times before!"

"Was it only that many?" Sirius asked, his face falling. "I was aiming to get over a hundred thousand before I left Hogwarts and _no_ I do _not _appreciate you hitting me, Prongs!"

Someone behind Sirius laughed. All the Marauders swung around.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Sirius asked, adopting the 'cool' attitude that had won him the hearts of so many girls in Hogwarts.

"Sarah, and yourself?" She asked, a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Hang on there… Sarah…. I remember you…." Sirius turned on James. "_Why_ Prongs, _why_ did you have to hit me then when I have to remember something important!"

Sarah chuckled.

"We met – on the train. When James here was attempting to terrorise Lily."

Both James and Sirius' faces lit up simultaneously – it was like watching a Christmas tree light up.

"Lily, you know her?"

"Aha! I remember you!"

They spoke in unison. Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"I remember you!" Sirius repeated. "You were the one with the cat – Tammy."

"No… that was Rebecca."

"Another familiar name – one of your fans?" Sirius commented smoothly.

"No." Sarah laughed. "Rebecca… sixteen going on seventeen, and she won't shut up about that Muggle song. Sworn out of love."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Sworn out of love? Interesting…" Remus nudged him.

"Don't go breaking her heart, will you Sirius?"

Sirius coughed.

"Break her heart? Me?" But his eyes had taken on a calculating look. James pushed in front of him.

"You know Lily?"

"Yes, actually, she's one of my best friends."

"Really… now…" James held out his hand. "James Potter." Sarah laughed, but took it.

'I know who you are. Lily never shuts up about you."

"Really?" James asked eagerly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but all bad things. Nothing good."

"Ohh… look at poor wittle Pwongies… all disappointed…" Sirius mocked, laughingly.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James glared at his friend. "Could we, say, meet your friends… at the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Sure, why not?" Sarah smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Rebecca exclaimed. "You set me up on a _blind _date? With someone I _don't know?_"

"That is the usual definition of blind date." Sarah replied dryly. "And it's not a blind date. All of us – Lily, Joy, Pearl, Kahlia and I – are just going to meet up with some friends of mine… for a drink. It's nothing."

"Sorry, can't go." Kahlia looked up from her magazine. From her seat on the bed, Sarah could just see the title – _"The Weird Sisters In Town". _"I'm waiting for a Weird Sisters poster coming in on that day."

"Okay, whatever." Sarah knew better than to attempt to drag her friend away. "How about the rest of you?"

Lily looked pensive.

"Yeah, sure. Anyone has to be better than Potter and his pals, don't they?" Sarah hid a smile.

"Come on, Beck… Lily is going…"

Rebecca glared.

"Is Joy?"

"No idea."

"How about Pearl?"

Sarah threw a pillow at Pearl.

"Coming Pearl?"

Pearl looked up.

"Yeah, sure."

"There, see, Becko? Everyone else is going… you might as well come too. It's either that or hang out with _Beatrice._"

"Fine. But I won't enjoy myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: It's been long… too long. I'm sorry! Apple pie and ice cream to Amber Wasabi (p.s. I know what a cadence is!), embracing, lala, The One Last Elf, yourheartsdesire:) THE SMILEY THAT WON'T DIE, rattus vox, icefirestare, BuffyShakespeareAusten. Er... chocolate cake for next time reviewers!**


	5. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Would J.K. Rowling be writing fanfictions? HP belongs to her alone. And the following sentence is a gift from my friend. Who I cannot name for plot reasons.**

"**But as Sirius noticed Lily wincing, and Rebecca reaching out to grip Lily's hand, he wished James had kept his mouth shut."**

**THANK YOU FRIEND!**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

Rebecca made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall hoping to talk to Joy. On her way in someone came rushing out, bumping straight into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The person said. Rebecca detected a slight twinge of sarcasm and looked up into a very familiar pair of eyes.

"Sirius Black." The words were pronounced with a grave air.

"At your service, madam." Sirius said with a gallant bow. She rolled her eyes, not going to be taken in by his 'charms'. After all, hadn't she been in all those dormitories, watching while Lily and Sarah comforted the poor girl who had just been dumped by him? Hadn't she stood aloof, watching and vowing never to let a guy reduce her to such a state?

"Save your charms for someone else less immune, Black." Rebecca retorted dryly. "I'm too hungry for this." She was about to push past Black when a cold, drawling voice echoed in the stone corridor.

"Black… and yet another girl… how touching." Rebecca spun around to look into the face of Lucius Malfoy. "Ah… Rebecca… even better." Rebecca backed slowly away into the stone wall as Lucius walked closer, his escorts (for want of a better word) Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"I don't think so, _Malfoy._" Sirius spat the last word out. Lucius came no closer, but he sneered mockingly at Rebecca. "Where's your little lap dog, _Snivellus_? Won't he be lonely? Scared, perhaps, without his grand master to protect him?"

"I don't think so." Lucius smirked. "I am not his master… his master is always with him." With that, Lucius turned his attention to Rebecca.

"Do you remember our little _talk_ on the train on the first day? When you were scared and alone? When I offered you my protection… the filthy little blood-traitor you are?"

Beside her, Rebecca heard Sirius give a strangled grunt, but she ignored him.

"Yes." She said, lifting her chin defiantly. "And I also recall rejecting you."

Lucius' eyes blazed with a sudden rage, but Rebecca turned her back on him.

"My _breakfast_ is long overdue." She said over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

As Rebecca entered the Great Hall, she expelled a huge breath of air. She heard the pattering of feet, and she turned to see Sirius – Black.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. Sirius put his hand on her shoulders and swung her around to face him. Rebecca recoiled from his touch, pushing his hands away.

"You seemed to have learnt a thing or two from that Lily that poor old Prongs admires." There was laughter in Sirius' voice. "_You_ are Rebecca?"

"Is that a problem?" Her refined accent rang softly in his ears. He looked at her. Her gaze was not of contempt, as Lily's was for James, but of mistrust. He wanted to laugh. In a few hours she would be sitting at the same table as him, forced to talk to him.

"No, not at all." He answered distractedly.

"Good. Now… if I could just pass through…" Sirius stood aside limply. As she sat down between Lily and Kahlia, he watched Lily lean over and speak to her friend with an alarming urgency. Something was wrong…

As Lily turned towards Kahlia, he caught a glimpse of her face. It was tight and strained and her emerald green eyes glittered dangerously…

With tears…?

"Hey, Padfoot!" James' loud call interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing? Admiring my girl?"

His comments drew, as usual, a loud burst of laughter from the Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws at the next table. But as Sirius noticed Lily wincing, and Rebecca reaching out to grip Lily's hand, he wished James had kept his mouth shut.

"Don't you dare call me your girl, James Potter!" Lily hissed as she stood up angrily. "I am not anyone's girl, and I'm certainly not yours!"

With that she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Your breakfast, Lily!" Rebecca called. The girls exchanged looks, and Kahlia, Rebecca, Peal and Sarah stood up and hurried after their friend. As they brushed past him, Sarah turned and fixed an agonised look on him.

"I'm not sure about the Hogsmeade thing." She whispered as the other girls rushed past her. "I don't think James is Lily's favourite person at the moment, what with one thing and another…" She trailed off.

"Give him a chance." Sirius pleaded. "It's all he needs."

Sarah looked torn for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Sar?" Another girl's voice broke through the silent understanding between them. Sarah turned guiltily. Sirius' gaze brushed over the seventh-year Ravenclaw. Her shiny hair was neatly brushed back and her dark brown eyes were full of concern.

"Joy!" Sarah gasped.

"What's up? Will Lily need anything?"

"You probably should come."

Sirius watched as the two girls hurried off. He turned back to the Gryffindor table and sat slowly down next to James.

-------------------------------------------------

"Lily, what's up?" Joy hurried into the room. The head girl lay flat on her bed, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Joy… Joy!" Lily flung her arms around her friend. "Joy… my father has been killed by You-know-who!"

With those words the security of the world Joy had built up crumbled around her.


	6. In Which Sarah Is Attacked And Deathw

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6: In Which Sarah Is Attacked And Deathwished**

Lily straightened up. Her face was tearstained and blotchy, but everyone could see the strength emitting from her steady gaze.

"Are you okay?" Sarah said cautiously. Lily smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine."

The girls gathered in a group hug.

"I don't understand." Rebecca whispered. "I never thought You-Know-Who was a serious threat… I just thought he was all hot air."

"Obviously not." Lily said brusquely, feeling the prickling sensation in the back of her throat. Sarah sent Rebecca a sharp glare over the top of Lily's head.

"Come to Hogsmeade with us, Lily. Have some fun." Sarah persuaded. Lily shook her head and bit her lip.

"Sorry, Sarah. I can see this is important to you… but Dumbledore called all the office holders for a meeting. I have to lead it."

Sarah nodded.

"Okay, no problem."

Lily looked apologetic.

"Tell my blind date that I'm really sorry." She gave a small smile. "How about if you get someone else to go in my place?"

Sarah nodded uncertainly.

"Sure, but who?"

Joy looked up, the beginnings of a small smile on her lips.

"I have an idea."

-------------------------------------

"Where's Pearl, by the way?"

"She's not coming – I think she said her grandmother told her not to go out in the sun." Rebecca replied.

"Wow, this grandmother of hers is crazy, hey." Sarah laughed. "Seems to have worked though – guys are falling at her feet!"

"Mm…" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "But I think her mother is as mad. Pearl never talks about them much though…"

Sarah was about to answer when a voice rang out, echoing through the empty corridor.

"_How _did I let you talk me into this?"

Sarah and Rebecca exchanged quick glances.

"Do you recognise that voice?" Sarah asked. Rebecca frowned.

"I think so… not really."

"Because you know I'm right. You shouldn't stay cooped up all day." Joy's disembodied voice replied.

"Mft. I like it." The girl shot back. Rebecca looked at Sarah, dawning realisation on her face. Joy and the other girl rounded the corner.

Sarah scrutinised the girl. She looked small and diminutive beside Joy. Her dark hair was swept up into a ponytail, strands falling down to frame her face. Her bespectacled eyes were angrily searching Joy's face.

"Besides, _Joyous,_ I have never been on a date, blind or not before. How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to wear? What do I _say_?"

"Calm down. You look good." Joy smiled.

"You're just saying that so I don't run away." The girl glared at Joy, though the beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips.

"Maybe." Joy turned to Sarah and Rebecca. "Becky, Sarah, this is Beatrice. Bert, this is Sarah and Rebecca."

"Hey." Sarah greeted the girl tentatively. While Beatrice looked relatively normal, there was an… evil? mad?...glint in her dark eyes.

"Hello." Rebecca greeted. Beatrice tilted her head to the side and gazed at both Sarah and Rebecca appraisingly.

"Mhm… hi." She said reluctantly after a while. "I just want to make it clear that I _do not _condone blind dates, but am only going because Joy is forcing me."

"Um. Okay." Sarah looked helplessly at Rebecca.

"Shall we go then?" Joy steered the conversation, and coming to Sarah's aid.

"If we must." Beatrice interjected. "Oh, the enthusiasm in my voice is so overwhelming!"

----------------------------------------

James paced back and forth outside the designated meeting spot: Three Broomsticks.

"Calm down, Prongs." Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder. "It's just one date." James spun around.

"One date, Moony? It's more than that! It's my chance to win her heart!"

"Sheesh, Prongs. Stop stressing. It's me that should be worried. I'm trying to get a girl who has sworn out of love and is pretty stubborn by all accounts." Sirius said breezily.

"Yes." James said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old. "Who…you…don't…love."

"Love? Ew!" Sirius recoiled from James. "Why would I _love _her? I'm eighteen James! A bit early to be _loving _a girl."

"By the prickling of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!" proclaimed Peter. As the other three looked at him, he shrugged. "Famous Muggle play?"

"Er… no." Sirius shook his head. "No, Wormtail, no." He flicked a gaze in the direction of Peter's stare. "But he is right. The girls are here. Good luck Jamesy."

"Die." That was all James had time for before he caught sight of the girls. They all had their hoods up… but…

"Hey guys." Sarah shook the hood from her face. Sirius watched her dark curls shake free, contrasting sharply with the snow. Another girl gasped.

"Sarah! Them? You set us up with _them?"_ The girl's cloak fell from her face too, and Sirius saw the pale indignant face of Rebecca for a second before the girl pulled out her wand. There was a flash of light that corresponded with the angry cry:_ "Levicorpus!"_

At these words, Sarah let out an ear-splitting shriek as she dangled from her knees in midair. Her robes flew over her head, revealing her jeans underneath.

"Let me down, Beck!" She cried out. Customers walking in and out of Three Broomsticks pointed and laughed. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Should we be offended that Rebecca has such an aversion to us?" Sirius asked, laughingly. James shrugged.

"I want to know which one is Lily!"

Another girl started forward.

"Becky, let her down."

Rebecca's face was pale with anger.

"No! Don't you think that she deserves it?" One of Sarah's lashing feet caught the girl's hood, and pulled it down revealing the Ravenclaw girl who had hurried out of the Great Hall with Sarah that morning. The girl sighed.  
"Becky…"

James fixed his gaze on the last hooded girl, who glanced at the scene around her, caught James' gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not Lily." She said dryly. "I was the stand-in." She pushed down her hood, reached out for her wand and said in a bored tone. _"Liberacorpus." _

Sarah fell onto the snow. Before she could get up or Rebecca could tackle her, the girl continued. "_Petrificus Totalus." _Both froze. The girl sighed. "At times like these I wish Lily _was_ here. She was always much better at Charms than I was." She moved forward towards to boys. "I'm Beatrice. I'm weird and proud." She gestured to the other Ravenclaw girl who came out to stand beside her. "This is Joy. She's not weird, she's smart."

"Right." James said. "And why isn't Li –" He broke off as Beatrice turned away from him. As she started negotiating a truce between the two frozen girls, James looked at Sirius and Remus. "This is going to be interesting." He commented in an undertone.

"I hate you. You should die." Rebecca hissed at Sarah.

"That's the spirit!" Beatrice said in a mock-cheerful voice. "Hey, at least they're not killing each other.

"Not yet anyway." Sarah growled.

Beatrice bit her lip.

"If you two are thinking of attacking me, I'll just pre-warn you that my reflexes are fast and I'm being very wary at the moment."

"Meh." Rebecca made a noise of disgust.

"So… are we splitting up or staying together?" James asked tentatively.

"Together!" Rebecca exclaimed as Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Splitting up!" He replied.

"What do you think?" Remus asked Joy.

"It's up to you guys."

"Oh good, we're splitting up then." Sirius said obnoxiously.

"Sure." Joy said distantly.

"Okay." Sirius said taking charge. "I'm with Rebecca." He beamed at the girl in question.

"Hello honey." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Sarah!" Peter rushed forward. "Would you do me the honour of accepting my ha –"

"Whatever." Sarah looked distinctively repulsed.

Sirius and Rebecca wandered off, followed closely by Peter and Sarah. Peter seemed intent on doing exactly as Sirius did.

Lupin looked at James.

"Up to you." James said listlessly. "Neither of them are Lily."

"And what makes you think we want to walk with you anyway?" Beatrice asked, annoyance in her eyes. James smiled slightly, her defiance reminding him of Lily.

"Joy?" Remus asked tentatively. Beatrice intimidated him.

"Sure." She smiled, and they headed off.

Beatrice stared at James.

"Why are we going in pairs? It's so… clichéd." She asked suspiciously.

"Sirius wants to win Rebecca's heart."

"Oh. Right."

"Looks like it's the two of us."

"Brilliant. Great. I get the guy who's longing for the girl I'm standing in for. Brilliant."


	7. Agreements and Disagreements

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything vaguely Harry Potter. **

**A/N: With the time-frame of these… the first four take place at the same time, so basically you can read any in any order. **

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to the real Sarah, the real Joy and my sister Bernice. Because they made me update. P**

Chapter 7

Sirius strutted along with Rebecca beside him.

"Well, shall we go down to the Three Broomsticks to get a…"

Rebecca swung round to face him.

"Look Black. I don't like you, and I am personally going to hex Sarah into oblivion when we get back to the castle for doing this to me. I am quite able to do that, also I am quite willing to do that. Not only am I willing to attack Sarah, but I'm also willing to hex anyone else who annoys me. The person who is at the moment at the top of my list would be you. And believe me; I know some pretty painful hexes." She concluded, chin in the air.

"Then why aren't you doing Defence against the Dark Arts?" Sirius replied with a genial smirk.

Rebecca looked away uneasily.

"Ok, for most of that I was bluffing…" She admitted. "But I can… still… set a…" She threw up her hands in frustration. "You know what? Forget it. Just forget it."

With that she sat down on the ground.

"I'm not moving an inch until _you_ go away."

Sirius squatted down next to her.

"And what makes you think I'm going away? Look, Rebecca… I know you're secretly dying for me to take you into Three Broomsticks, have a Butterbeer… possibly a Firewhiskey… sit at the table and have lovely civilised conversation. So let's go." He grasped Rebecca's arm and pulled her up and into Three Broomsticks.

"Let me _go_, Black, you filthy, disgusting… _brute!_" Rebecca gasped indignantly as Sirius sat her down at the table. Sirius smirked at her.

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Rebecca furiously straightened her robes.

"That." She said in disgust. "Was plain evil."

Sirius stood up and bowed gallantly.

"Thank you, madam… Thank you." He straightened up. "Butterbeer? Good."

Rebecca did not deign to answer. Instead, she turned away from him and studied the kissing couple at the next table. Sirius looked at her, eyebrows raised. Suddenly she shook her head, realised what she was watching, wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked down at her feet.

Sirius laughed and turned away.

Really, the idea of dating a girl who despised him was starting to appeal to him more and more.

Too bad it had been James' idea first.

---------------------------------------

Lupin studied Joy. She seemed… normal enough… And she was smart too. He knew that from… well… everyone. As she turned to smile at him, her hair glistened in the sunlight.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked him.

"Sirius will be at Three Broomsticks… as will Peter… so… I don't know. Do you want to get anything particularly?" He asked uncertainly.

"How 'bout we just walk?" Joy replied, sensing his reluctance to enter Three Broomsticks with the others. Lupin smiled.

"Sure."

They wandered in silence up the streets and away from the crowd. When Lupin finally realised the direction they were heading, it was far too late to stop. Joy sat down on the tree trunk.

"The Shrieking Shack, ay…" She gestured vaguely towards the derelict house. "I've been talking to the villagers… and they say that the ghosts only came… six years ago. When we arrived in first year. Coincidence, eh." Joy smiled wryly, though her eyes were fixed sharply on Lupin. He felt slightly uncomfortable. She was too good at putting things together…

"Yes… do you believe in ghosts?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eheheh… Nearly Headless Nick..." Joy laughed. "But I don't think they would want to live here either. This place would wreck their ectoplasm."

Lupin chuckled, the tight, swirling knot in his stomach easing slightly.

"So where _is _Lily?" He asked curiously, trying to change the subject. Joy's eyes fixed keenly on him for a moment, then her gaze dropped.

"Some sort of meeting, apparently…" She trailed off. Lupin waited. There was more to come – he could feel it. Finally she lifted her face up to his. "Look, she's not feeling well… she's had a shock. But I can't tell you anything. It's her thing, not mine."

"And I respect that." Lupin replied quietly. He sat down on the tree trunk next to her. "What about yourself then? You don't seem well either."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. For the record, I'm _fine._"

Lupin opened his mouth to comment, but she stood up abruptly.

"Look! There's Sarah! I wonder where Wormtail is…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Sarah sat opposite Peter, who was chattering away excitedly. Gone was the quiet, shy boy who tagged behind the three 'greater' Marauders.

"… and then I told him, 'Go back to where you came from, filth!'" He looked at her and laughed. Sarah smiled weakly and laughed along. Then suddenly something in his eyes changed and he froze.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Sarah asked, searching the crowd for the object of his gaze. He shook his head dazedly and clutched her arm.

"Who's that girl?" He asked, mouth hanging open.

"Who?" Sarah asked, discreetly removing her arm from his grasp.

"That one! The… _totally gorgeous_… one." He pointed, sounding like a bad imitation of a cheerleader. Sarah looked in the direction of his podgy finger. She noticed his fingernails had a lot of dirt under them.

"Pearl?" She asked, looking questioningly at Peter.

"She walks in moonlight, like the night…" He whispered. "The sun is nothing unto her."

"Um… okay." Sarah said, smiling uneasily. Her smile grew steadily as an idea struck her. "Would you like to know her?"

Peter clutched her arm yet again.

"Would you do that for me?" He asked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and his ear twitching. Sarah averted her eyes, feeling distinctively sick.

"Yes… of course… Pearl!"

Pearl's head turned, hair flying in a dazzling sheet around her head. Sarah heard a sharp intake of breath from the table of boys nearby, and a heavy sigh from Peter. She walked over, and looked down at her friend, her hair tucked behind her ear on one side, and her violet eyes sparkled out of her pale, delicately-featured face.

"Hey Sarah."

"I thought you couldn't come?"

"Yes… but then I decided it wouldn't make much difference… it's not like Grandmother… or Mother… will ever know…"

"I suppose not."

"Er… Sarah?" Pearl shot a pointed look at Peter. "What's up with him?" She whispered.

Sarah looked over at Peter. He was goggling at Pearl, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes open wide. Both his ears were twitching now.  
"Peter…?" Sarah asked tentatively. "This is Pearl. Pearl… this is Peter."

"Um… hi?" Pearl greeted him warily.

"Now… maybe you'll like to talk to him… Peter has been wanting to meet you… I'll just go… look for Lupin or James… or Joy… or _someone_."

Sarah jumped up from the seat and pushed Pearl into it instead. Instantly, Peter leant forward and grasped Pearl's hand.

"D'youwannabemygirlfriend?" He asked eagerly, still wearing his dazed expression.

"I… I beg… your pardon?" Pearl tried to free her hand, but Peter had it in an iron-grip.

"See you then." Sarah said, edging away. Pearl glared at her. _I hate you_, she mouthed.

Sarah emerged from Three Broomsticks and ran up the street towards the Shrieking Shack.

--------------------------------------

"Look, James. I know you don't like me, and you're probably wishing you were anywhere else _but _with me, but you know what? I don't care. I'm not doing this for you, and believe me; I'm certainly not doing this for myself."

James looked at the ground.

"If you want, I can go. You can join up with someone else… preferably not Sirius… I think he wanted Rebecca to himself." She turned on her heel and started to walk back the way she came. James stared after her for a moment, then came to his senses.

"Wait! Come back." His call had prompted her to stop in her tracks, but she made no move to turn around or come back. James got up and turned her around to face him. Her face was frighteningly blank and James stared at her for a moment.

"Look… would you like to walk with me." He tried to make it a request, not a command… but…

"I don't need your pity." She told him quietly.

"You don't have it." James replied easily. "Now come on."

They walked in silence.

"So what's up with you and Lily?" Beatrice asked suddenly. James jerked back.

"Nothing..." The words died on his lips when he realised it was the truth.

"I think she likes you." Beatrice commented innocuously. James looked at her, trying to decide if she was mocking him. She was studying the ground, her dark hair falling into her eyes. She brushed it away in a child-like gesture of impatience.

"She doesn't like me." James finally replied. "Why doesn't she like me? I mean… everyone else likes me."

"_Everyone_ else?" Beatrice looked at James in the eye. "I think that's partly why she appears not to like you." She paused. "Did that sentence make sense?"

James shrugged. Beatrice swung around to face him.

"Look. Lily likes you. You can tell. Well… I can tell. It's not possible to hate anyone as much as she appears to hate you. You just… get on her nerves. Because you're so self-assured and conceited."

"I'm not conceited!" James exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not conceited at all! I'm just…exceptional at Quidditch."

"That's exactly what I mean. You know exactly what you are, and Lily doesn't. And it doesn't help that you treat her like one of your adoring fan club. Lily isn't like that."

James was quiet.

"Do you stalk us or something?" He asked at last.

"No. I just like to people-watch." She replied, twirling a strand of loose hair absently.

"Because you have nothing else to do?" James joked. But the joke fell flat as Beatrice fixed that blank, expressionless look on him again.

"Because I have nothing else to do." She echoed emptily, turning away. James grasped her thin shoulders and turned her back around.

"What would you do?" He asked urgently.

"Do?" She repeated.

"Yes, do." James rolled his eyes. But instead of answering, Beatrice stared off into space. "I'm asking for your _advice._" He snapped. Hurt registered in her eyes and she winced.

"I think you should deflate your head. Be humble. Persuade her to love you… as opposed to making her." Suddenly, she smiled. "Of course, losing your obsession with her could help too. Go out with someone else… but be nice. Be… normal." She smiled again, but this time one side of her mouth was lifted with bitterness. "Normal… the irony." She laughed lightly.

"So that's your advice?" James asked. Beatrice nodded.

"Yes, that's my advice." She picked at the seam of her cloak. "Should we go find the others?"

"Sure." James answered, lost in thought.

"Judging by the specks in the distance, I'm guessing that they're congregating at the Shrieking Shack."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah!" Joy called. "Up here!" The girl twisted and waved, hurrying up towards them.

"Where did you leave Peter?" Lupin asked curiously.

"With Pearl." She said breezily. Joy laughed.

"Who is Pearl?" Lupin frowned. Joy and Sarah exchanged looks.

"She's… a girl in my dormitory." Sarah said at last. "She's… special."

Lupin laughed.

"As special as Beatrice?"

Joy coughed.

"No. Not special in that way." She turned away. Lupin looked at Sarah.

"So which subjects do you take?" He looked at Sarah, trying to ease the tension in the air. Sarah made a face.

"History of Magic, Runes, Potions… all the boring ones, basically." She rolled her eyes. "I know James plays Quidditch – do you?"

Lupin laughed.

"I'm the most important team member – the spectator."

----------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca followed Sirius out of Three Broomsticks. Sirius led her away from the crowd and then turned around.

"Want to go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked casually.

"A thousand times – _no!_" Rebecca exclaimed. Sirius winked at her.

"Alright… I'll have to ask you in the halls then. In front of everyone else. Loudly. Many times."

Rebecca groaned.

"You're taking a leaf out of James' book, aren't you…"

Sirius beamed.

"Yep!"

"I'll think about it, okay? _Think_ about it… here read as no." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I don't mind embarrassment – it's my natural state of mind." Rebecca stalked away. "Where are the others?" She called over her shoulder.

"Shrieking Shack."

-------------------------------------------------------------

James and Beatrice walked together up the slopes towards the Shack.

"Why are we meeting so far away from Hogwarts?" Beatrice grumbled under her breath.

"Tradition." James answered, his mind still far away.

"Cannibalism is a tradition too, but we don't honour it."

James laughed, a short surprised sound.

"It's just a little bit ahead."

As they neared the Shack, James put a hand on Beatrice's shoulder.

"Wait." He said. "Would you like to go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Beatrice searched his eyes, bemused.

"I know that you don't like me. And I know you're doing this to make Lily jealous." She stated matter-of-factly. "But why me? I'm not going to make anyone jealous."

"No reason." James answered. But there _was _a reason. There always was a reason.

"Sure." Beatrice started walking again. "But don't bother pretending you like me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Is Wormtail coming?" Sirius asked Lupin as they waited for James and Beatrice.

"Doubtful." Sarah replied. She and Lupin exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

"So it's just James and Beatrice… here they are." Sirius bounded forward. "Hey Prongs, old pal!"

"Hey." James answered.

"What's wrong? You seem… sensible." Sirius gasped. "Nooooooo! What have you done to him Beatrice?"

Beatrice didn't answer, rather, she looked away.

"Let's go back." James said abruptly.

------------------------------------------------------

As they walked into the Entrance Hall, they were greeted by a long frustrated scream.

"Sounds like Peeves has done something again." James commented to Sirius.

"Good ol' Peeves…" Sirius grinned wickedly.

A girl ran into the Entrance Hall, green eyes blazing. Her long red hair was tangled.

"Uh oh…" Sirius frowned. "I smell trouble…"

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE WERE YOU?" Lily screamed. Then her gaze slid to her friends. "Sarah…" She whispered dangerously. "THEM? YOU SET US UP WITH _THEM?"_

**_THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! _**


	8. One by One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue. I credit some speech in the first bit to a friend. And I credit the first bit in the other chapter to another friend. I'm LOVED! Chapter 8 

Sarah gulped.

"Erm…" She started.

"No, save your _excuses _for later." Lily shot her a withering look. Sirius and James exchanged glances. "James Potter." Her voice was strained, but controlled. "Where WERE YOU?"

"Huh?" James looked confused.

"The meeting, Potter, the MEETING! The meeting called by Professor Dumbledore, attended by all the office-bearers and LED BY THE HEADS OF SCHOOL!"

James looked around helplessly at his friends. At his silence, Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Remembering the scene outside Three Broomsticks with Becky and Sarah, James started forward.

"Er...wait, I can explain!"

Lily didn't relax her grip on her wand, through the tip of the wand quivered.

" How about...'I'm a moron who has been spending the last few weeks with his head stuck in a cauldron?'" She snarled vehemently.

"Hm...and now it's grown so big that the cauldron is stuck on his head..." Joy volunteered. Lily's eyes darted to her for a moment.

"Well, that would make sense as to why he forgot to come to the meeting...with a great big cauldron stuck on your head...I'm surprise he can tell day from night." Beatrice remarked dryly. Lily looked at her in surprise, before lowering her wand.

James reacted partially out of relief, and partially out of embarrassment.

"Oh, missed me, did you, Lily dear?"

"_AVIS_!" She bellowed. James just had time to admire her reflexes, and realize what the spell was before the flock of birds were on him. Trying to fend them off and find his wand at the same time, he tripped over the carpet and fell on the floor. The birds pecked him relentlessly, and giving his wand up for lost, he fled through the laughing crowd that had gathered.

Sirius and Lupin looked at Lily, who was standing on the middle of the floor, shoulders heaving, for a moment, before running after their friend.

Lily turned on her heel before the silent crowd, and nodded curtly to her friends before stalking off towards the Gryffindor common room.

But it was not until Lily reached the dormitory that she allowed herself the luxury of tears.

------------------

"Whatever possessed him to _say _that?" Beatrice demanded furiously, kicking the wall and ignoring the excruciating pain that ricocheted through her leg.

"Are you alright?" asked Joy from her seat on the sofa.

"Whatever." Beatrice said dismissively.

The Ravenclaw common room was deserted as most people were still at Hogsmeade. The fire crackled merrily as a harmony to Beatrice's ranting.

"He just _had_ to be up himself… and well, so James Potter! The least he could have done was listened to me!" She snatched up a piece of parchment and hurled it into the fire.

"Listened to you?" Joy repeated sharply. "What did you tell – Beatrice, what's up?" The smaller girl had dropped onto her knees in front of the fire and was snatching desperately at the flames.

"That was my Charms homework!" She howled, agonized. Joy bit her lip as the last of the parchment turned to ashes. Beatrice dropped back onto the floor, clutching her right hand.

"What's up?" Joy asked, concerned.

"Someone remind me that fire burns." Beatrice said dully from her position on the floor.

"Your hand?" Joy walked over to have a look. "Can I see?" Beatrice held her burnt hand up limply. "Cool!" Joy exclaimed. Catching sight of Beatrice's face, she continued. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

Beatrice shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'll just get gangrene and my hand will drop off, but otherwise, who cares!" She said dramatically.

"Right." Joy replied. "Look, I'm going for dinner. Are you coming?"

Beatrice shook her head, pulling herself to her feet.

"I've got to redo my Charms homework." She replied, tonelessly.

"You can do it after… you should eat." Joy remarked.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry." Beatrice turned to a new piece of parchment.

"You didn't go to Three Broomsticks with James, are you sure you're not hungry?" Joy looked at Beatrice as another thought hit her. "What _did _you and James do?"

"I'm fine." Beatrice repeated obstinately.

"Okay." Joy turned and headed out.

-------------------

"I still can't believe you set me up with James Potter." Lily said flatly. "You _know _how I feel about him."

Sarah spooned some chocolate pudding onto her plate.

"I know… and I'm sorry. But the poor guy was desperate, really. It was slightly sad, but still."

"It's alright." Lily sighed.

"Lily… what was the meeting about anyway?" Rebecca asked tentatively. The skin around Lily's lips whitened slightly.

"You-know-who." She replied shortly. "And the threat he poses to us as students."

"Oh." Rebecca answered. There was nothing _to_ say.

The tension in the air was eased slightly as Pearl came striding into the room, attracting surreptitious glances from boys all around as usual. Behind her, little Peter Pettigrew hurried.

"Pearlie, dear…" He began.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pearlie." Pearl snarled, sliding into a seat opposite Lily. "Hey Lily, I've taken a leaf out of your book, it seems. And Sarah, you've gotten me a stalker, thanks very much."

Sarah cringed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. At least he's not good at magic. I can curse him away." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her fork and scanned the dishes.

"Trifle?" Rebecca offered. Pearl shuddered and shook her head.

"Hogwarts food is so heavy!" She exclaimed. "If I had any of this Mother and Grandmother would kill me!"

"You're not fat, Pearl!" Rebecca retorted. Pearl shrugged.

"Try telling them that." She said shortly, standing up again. "I'm going, bye."

"But you haven't eaten anything yet!" Rebecca called.

"Whatever." Pearl replied as she stalked out of the room.

"Wow, it seems like someone is taking a leaf out of Beatrice's book." A soft voice interrupted their stunned gawking after Pearl. Lily turned.

"Joy?"

"Hey Lily, I want a hug." She hugged her friend quickly. "Hey Sarah, Beck…" Joy looked around. "Where's Karl?"

"Still waiting for her poster, I think. In the Owlery the last time I saw her." Lily replied. "Why's Pearl taking a leaf out of Beatrice's book?"

"The girl isn't eating. She's in the common room," said Joy as she slid into the seat next to Lily.

"Oh." Sarah said blankly. "The girl that came with us today?"

"The very same." Joy replied, helping herself to some mango pudding.

"The one on the train?" Lily asked. Joy nodded. "She seemed lonely." Lily commented. Rebecca nodded.

"She's in my Potions class. I don't think she has any friends."

"She doesn't encourage them." Sarah replied. "She's in my History of Magic class."

"How many classes _does _she do?" Lily asked, turning to Joy.

"Charms, History of Magic, Defence Against Dark Arts… I'm not sure…" Joy trailed off. "A lot, I think."

"She lives that way." Lily offered. "She's nice though."

"She seemed strange."

"She is strange."

The reflective silence was broken by Kahlia, as she ran in, brandishing a poster, as she howled:

"I've got it!"

---------------------

"Lily did a good job with the birds, eh." Sirius commented as the boys admired James' cuts.

"Too good… but she was always good at Charms." James nodded. "But I like a girl with spirit." He joked. Lupin laughed wryly, and stopped.

"Bye then… have fun in Charms." He said.

"Oh, I will…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "You enjoy Potions."

As they continued walking, a girl appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"James, may I have a word?" She asked stiffly.

"Okay…" James replied.

"In private, please." Beatrice continued. Sirius nudged James.

"Got yourself an admirer there, Prongs?" But his flippant words died on his lips as Beatrice shot him a stare completely devoid of expression.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late for Transfiguration." She told James briskly. He followed her around the corner. "Here, this will do nicely."

James stared.

It was a broom cupboard.

"Er…"

"Lovely." She grasped his arm and whisked him inside. "_Lumos_!" Her wand tip flared. She gripped his arm tightly, and hissed at him. "James Potter. After what I told you, you couldn't even be polite to Lily Evans? I thought you wanted to win her heart! You will never do that if you don't _listen to me_!"

For a small, thin girl, she was surprisingly intimidating.

"I… er…" James ruffled his hair uneasily.

"_Stop that_!" She snarled. "I thought you _loved_ her? You're doing wonderfully at showing her your devotion!"

"I do lo… er… like her!" James protested.

"No you don't. You're just infatuated with her because she's the only girl in our year who hasn't fallen for your so-called _charms_."

"Apart from you, you mean." James couldn't help pointing out. To his surprise, Beatrice didn't glare at him. Instead, she looked at him strangely.

"Yes." She answered. With that, she pulled open the door of the broom cupboard and exited, slamming the door after her, and leaving James in utter darkness. There was a pause, and James heard her click her tongue.

"I'm really sorry…" Her disembodied voice apologized.

It occurred to him that she wasn't apologising to him… but the door.

He pulled the door open. Beatrice was nowhere in sight.

Sirius was still waiting for him around the corner.

"Well, you took your time." Sirius said, tapping his watch. "And what did you do to Beatrice?"

"Nothing. And since when did you start caring about being late to class?" James retorted. Sirius laughed.

"I don't. The later the better. And nothing doesn't usually cause people to hurry around the corner and bump into me, without apologising, I should mention –"

"Get on with it!" James growled.

" – in tears."

------------------

Joy walked into the dormitory.

"Beatrice? What are you doing?"

Beatrice swung around to face her.

"Nothing." She answered tautly, a letter clutched firmly in her hand. "I'm fine."

Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face, and her wild laughter filled the room.


	9. It Tasted Like Sardines

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that someone else owns. **

**They Tasted Like Sardines**

"What's up?" Joy asked worriedly, rushing over to Beatrice's side. The wild, maniacal laughter ceased and instead, Beatrice's shoulders shook as sobs wracked her small frame.

"Is it… the letter?" Joy hazarded a guess. "Or…" She trailed off. Beatrice ran the back of her hand over her eyes and sniffed. She transferred the envelope from one hand to another and back again before opening her mouth, as though to speak.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She finally said, smiling brightly through her tears. "And when I get back, I'll be fine." Brushing her hair from her face, she stalked off. Joy watched helplessly as her back disappeared through the Portrait Hole.

------------

"Oh my gosh." Sarah said in hushed tones. "That's horrible!" Instantly, Lily and Rebecca were peering over her shoulder at her copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"What happened?" Rebecca asked curiously. Sarah shook out the newspaper impatiently and read aloud.

"Mass Muggle killing on the streets of London… Ministry appalled… attacks were carried out by Death… Eaters…"

"Death Eaters…?" Rebecca repeated, her face a mixture of confusion and recognition.

"You-Know-Who's followers." Lily said, a blank expression on her face.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Sarah looked at her friend, concerned. Lily shook her head, as if to get rid of a pesky fly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied distractedly.

"For a moment there you looked like…" Sarah searched her vocabulary for a suitable word.

"…Beatrice?" Rebecca volunteered. Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." She exclaimed. "Like Beatrice!"

Lily twisted around to scan the Great Hall for the aforementioned Ravenclaw.

"I don't think she's here." Rebecca told her. "She must have had breakfast before us or something?"

In reply, Sarah shook her head disparagingly.

"Yes, that would _definitely _be an option, considering you were the first one here."

"Yes…" Rebecca agreed dreamily. The sarcasm whistled slightly as it flew over her head. Sarah rolled her eyes at Lily… who was staring fixedly at the Slytherin table.

Lily watched Lucius and his gang as they huddled at the table, whispering eagerly.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Sarah asked, for the second time that morning, her insistent voice breaking through Lily's reverie.

"That's despicable." Lily spat violently. Startled, Sarah recoiled, looking around questioningly at Rebecca, who shrugged. Lily watched Lucius slap a greasy-haired boy on the back, chortling hysterically.

"Er… what is?" Rebecca asked cautiously. Lily tilted her chin defiantly at the Slytherin table.

"They're _gloating_ over the Muggles' deaths!" She shuddered. "How can anyone be so cruel?"

"Lily, don't jump to conclusions. They may not neccessar – "

It was too late.

The redhead leapt up from the table, knocking her chair over in the process. The crash of the chair in the quiet Great Hall attracted many people's attention, James Potter being one of them, Lucius Malfoy being another.

Their reactions could hardly be more different.

Lucius smirked and made a snide comment to his cohorts, sparking another enthusiastic shout of laughter and snickering. James, on the other hand, looked genuinely worried for a moment before calling:

"Evans, what's up? Want a kiss to make it all bet…better…" The last word died on his lips as he gazed across the Great Hall at the figure who had just appeared in the doorway as Lily exited.

Beatrice.

The girl fixed a cold gaze at James for a long moment, before shaking her head in… disgust? pity? despair? annoyance? … before turning back around and heading after Lily.

------------

Rebecca rounded on Lucius.

"What do you think you're doing?" She blurted out.

"Depriving you of your breakfast by dragging you out here, I daresay." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Rebecca. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle clenched their fists threateningly.

"Myeah!" Rebecca let out a frustrated cry.

"I think I know what I should be doing better than you _Miss_ Garside." He replied coolly. Rebecca shot a nervous glance at the two thugs before replying.

"How can you partake in this, Lucius?" At the mere use of his name on her tongue, Lucius flinched slightly. Rebecca reached out and grasped his arm. "Why, Lucius? Why?"

She was almost sure that she could see a guilty glint in his eyes. But then –.

"Ah, interrogating Garside? What an excellent idea." The boy continued, barely opening his mouth. Eying his greasy hair, Rebecca grimaced.

"Severus, shut up if you know what's good for you." Lucius threatened.

"We can use a Memory Charm," replied Severus dismissively.

"What you fail to understand, Severus, is that not everything can be solved by your shoddy charmwork," said Lucius, curling his lip contemptuously. "And I suppose losing that duel to Potter last week is all the more proof of your awe-inspiring skills."

Severus flushed.

It was not a pretty sight.

The two boys eyed each other. It was Severus who dropped his gaze first. This could have had something to do with the fact that three of him could not possibly have made up Crabbe and Goyle's bulk.

"Good boy, Severus." Lucius said condescendingly. "You may go now, Garside." He continued lazily. "But I have not completely finished with you yet."

Then he turned to Severus.

"We'll make something of you yet, Severus."

Rebecca stood motionless as the four boys exited, then caught herself and turned to go to Charms.

------------

Sarah watched as Lily and Beatrice exited the bathroom, talking seriously. Slowly, almost uncertainly, she approached the pair.

"…life goes on. It has to." Beatrice told Lily quietly. Lily smiled wanly.

"Yes." She sighed. "But it doesn't make anything any easier."

"I know." Beatrice seemed about to say more when she glanced up and noticed Sarah. She patted Lily on the shoulder reassuringly. "You friend – the one who was hung upside down…the Levicorpus – wants to speak to you, I think. I'll go ahead to Charms. What do you have now?" All this was said in one breath and very fast.

"Transfiguration." Lily replied regretfully.

"Lucky." Beatrice smiled wistfully.

"Don't you like Charms?" Lily asked, looking aghast.

"Love it." Beatrice answered briskly, offering no explanation. "We're blocking the corridor, bye." With that, she slipped into the seething crowd and disappeared.

"Wow." Sarah commented. "How did she disappear so fast?"

"She's small." Lily answered vaguely. Unsure how to reply, Sarah changed the subject.

"Transfiguration now, huh. I've got Herbology."

"Fun…" replied Lily thoughtfully.

"Did Beatrice say something to you?" Sarah prodded, with an abrupt return to the previous subject.

"No, no… she was fine." Lily shrugged. "Look, I have to go."

-----------

"You did it again, Prongs old boy." Sirius chuckled as they pushed their way through the crowd of second years. James groaned.

"I know! I just can't stop! It's a habit!"

"Yeah. You like making girls cry, admit it. Bad little Jamesy," mocked Sirius. James made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"For the final (I hope) time, Padfoot, I did _not_ make Beatrice cry. _She _attacked me. Not the other way around." He snapped. Sirius grinned, then caught sight of someone in the crowd. His grin grew even wider.

"Five seconds, guys… I have a little humiliating of my own to do."

James looked around, puzzled.

"What?"

Lupin sighed.

"Can the two of you _please _stop –"

"Too late, Moony." Sirius cackled evilly. "REBECCA GARSIDE! GO OUT WITH ME?"

James caught sight of the girl as the crowd parted around her. Her face flamed red and she hid her face in her hands. The people around her started snickering. At their laughter, she lifted her head.

"I hate to bruise your delicate ego, Black." Her voice was clear and carried across the corridor. "But… NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

The laughing grew louder, and Sirius realized that it was now directed at him. He preened for a moment, then yelled.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE DYING TO GO OUT WITH ME!" as Rebecca disappeared around a corner. Sirius sighed, then waved his hand.

"I'll wear her down. Eventually."

"Like James has with Lily?" Lupin asked, his eyebrows raised.

"James isn't as handsome as me, Moony." Sirius said calmly, as though stating a fact.

Which he… was?

"Sorry Prongs, sorry Padfoot." Lupin smiled… sadly? " But when it comes to breaking hearts, I have to say that you both tie for the best."

-----------

"As revision for your upcoming N.E.W.Ts, we will be practicing the Levitation charm." Little Professor Flitwick squeaked, from his perch on top of the pile of books.

"Why, sir? We know that already!" A desperate looking Hufflepuff asked. "We need… well, I need, to practice my Bubble-head Charm!"

"Basics are very important." Rebecca snapped. "What if the Levitation Charm turned up in the exam and the last time you'd done it was six years ago?"

The Hufflepuff subsided, though he did send occasional glares at Rebecca. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, looked very relieved.

"Now remember, girls and boys, swish and flick!"

The noise level in the room rose, so only Rebecca, who hadn't started yet, noticed the late arrival.

With a hasty apology, James slid into the seat beside Rebecca.

"What are we doing?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Swish and flick!" Rebecca imitated Professor Flitwick. James groaned.

"Levitation Charms."

"Bingo!" She turned to her feather as James shot a glance at her.

"Wait… you're Sirius' love interest."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"And Lily's friend." He said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Actually, I have a name and a life completely separate from Lily. So although I do love her – purely platonically of course, I would prefer it if you didn't refer to me as 'Lily's friend' as it is detrimental to my self-esteem." Rebecca concluded.

"The same feisty spirit," remarked James, as though she had not said a word. Rebecca rolled her eyes and raised her wand, pointing at her feather.

"Excuse me."

Rebecca spun around, finding herself face-to-face with Beatrice.

"Oh no, not you." James moaned. Beatrice sent James a loaded look, then turned back to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, but could I steal James away from you for a few moments?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"Take him and welcome."

"Thank you." Beatrice hauled James out of his seat by his ear.

"Ow!" James protested.

"Oh, hush up." Rebecca shushed him. She watched as Beatrice pulled James towards her lone seat at the back of the classroom.

This was much more interesting than the Levitation Charm.

Once there, Beatrice started talking furiously and gesturing wildly. Her rage seemed to wash over James, as he cowered against the desk. Finally, they seemed to reach an agreement and Beatrice shooed James back towards Rebecca. Beatrice seated herself and proceeded to levitate her book calmly, without realizing the it wasn't her feather.

James stumbled into his seat looking dazed.

"What did you want?" Rebecca asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Nothing – a kiss." James replied with an abrupt return to his jaunty manner. "But I wouldn't give it to her because my heart belongs to Lily. And my lips." He added as an afterthought. Rebecca glared at him, daring him to continue. James hesitated.

"Speaking of which… please tell her I'm sorry. For all the possessive comments."

Rebecca gazed at him, astounded.

"What?" She managed to gasp out. James looked disgruntled.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." He muttered.

Rebecca was so shocked that moments later, when Professor Flitwick came and asked her to show him the levitation charm, she succeeded in dying her hair red and scatting cream puffs and doughnuts around the classroom.

They tasted like sardines.

**A/N: I will reply to reviews soon, I promise. I have to get off at the moment, that's all. And for the record, I am back from Sydney. **


	10. APRIL FOOLS HAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything vaguely relating to Harry Potter **

**APRIL FOOLS, HAHAHAHA**

James bit his lip. Why did Lily have to have so many _friends_? He watched her walking with Sarah, Joy and Rebecca, talking seriously... then bursting into peals of laughter. Girls. He would never be able to understand them. Her red hair shone in the dimly lit corridor, and he took in a deep breath. It was time to swallow his pride. He walked up to the girls and cleared his throat. Lily stopped and turned around. Upon seeing James she sighed and continued walking.

"I'm not going to go out with you anytime if that's what you're going to ask." She said calmly. James nearly smirked, then caught himself.

"No, Hogsmeade weekend is not for ages and besides, I've already got a date." He replied, relishing the sound of those words. After all, he rarely got the chance to say that sentence to Lily Evans. She stopped and turned to face him again, mouth slightly open. It made her look all the more alluring. James smiled pleasantly at her.

"You... mea... mean... you're not going to... bug me... to..."

"Go out with you? Yes." James nodded. Lily exchanged astonished glances with Sarah and Rebecca. Rebecca smiled smugly, mouthing "I told you so." James rolled his eyes at Rebecca. "Grow up, Garside." He said, suddenly sounding very grown-up and mature. Lily's jaw dropped even wider, then she collected herself.

"So... what were you going to... ask me?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything." James said mischievously. Lily's eyes sparkled in annoyance.

"Then _why_ were you talking to us?" She snapped.

"Because I wanted to apologise."

Their reactions were very amusing. Very very amusing.

Sarah gulped and suddenly looked as if breathing was paining her. Rebecca's eyes grew in surprise. Evidently she had doubted James' sincerity. But Lily - Lily! She stared at him as if she had never seen him before and that at any moment he was going to jump out at her and say: "APRIL FOOLS, HAHAHAHA."

"I have just come to the startling realisation that you may not enjoy my attention as much as I enjoy bestowing it, so I promise to endeavour not to bug you anymore."

Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did Lupin write your little speech for you?" She questioned. James shifted uncomfortably.

"No! He... er... only... translated it. Do you want to hear the original version?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"No! I mean... no, it's fine. And I accept your apology." Lily shrugged.

"Good." James said. They both stood there staring at each other awkwardly. Then Rebecca nudged Lily.

"You're going to be late for Potions..."

Lily broke their gaze with a start and glanced hastily at her watch.

"Oh, heck, I am... see you later, Pott... James.."

"I'm in your Potions class." James smiled. "May I walk you there?"

Lily looked at her friends, as though unsure what to say to such gallantry - and from _James Potter _of all people! Sarah hissed at her.

"Say yes!"

Lily blushed, then nodded.

"Sure, whatever." She answered.

Sarah watched the two of them wander off together, talking awkwardly. Then she turned to Rebecca.

"So, what do you think of this... interesting development?"

Rebecca grinned.

"I don't like romance, Sar... you know that."

"I think there's a 'but' after that sentence." Sarah smiled schemingly.

"...but... I think it looks very promising."

The two girls laughed and started walking again. Rebecca looked at Sarah for a moment.

"But who's James going out with?" She asked.

Sarah raised her hand in a lazy, dismissive gesture.

"Probably some random fangirl of his who would fool herself into thinking that he's in love with her when it's obvious that he's just going out with her to make Lily jealous."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows at Sarah.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

Sarah shrugged.

"It's better than doing History of Magic homework."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled suddenly.

"Hello Joy!" She greeted. "And... Beatrice!"

The two Ravenclaws were standing behind them. Joy smiled back.

"Hey guys." Joy grinned. "We were wondering how long it would take for you to notice us."

"How long were you there?" Sarah asked, turning around slightly as well.

"Er... since we saw Lily and James leave... together?" Joy smirked. Sarah grinned.

"My years of plotting have finally paid off."

"Mm..." Rebecca laughed, relenting for the moment, to give credit where she thought it was due. Then she remembered Beatrice standing there, and turned to her. "By the way, what did you tell James before? In Charms?"

Joy and Sarah turned to the other girl, interested.

"You spoke to James?" Sarah asked, sounding vaguely amazed.

"Many times, actually." Beatrice replied shortly. "Look, I've left something in my... dormitory. I'm going back for it." She turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the three girls staring after her.

"You're going to be la... oh, never mind." Joy trailed off as a group of Hufflepuff first-years looked at her, eyes wide-open. "What do you have now?" Joy asked her friends instead.

"Herbology... both of us." Rebecca answered, still looking rather disgruntled, a fact that Sarah didn't hesitate to enquire about. "Oh... I was just wondering... Beatrice... and... oh, forget it." She said in reply to Sarah's bored enquiry.

"No, tell us." Joy insisted. Rebecca looked hesitant for a moment, then nodded.

"Well, I was thinking... Beatrice... and James? But it's ludicrous."

Sarah paused for a moment, then nodded her agreement.

"Why would Beatrice make Lily jealous?" She pointed out with a matter-of-fact air.

"Mm... I was thinking that..." Rebecca replied. Joy, on the other hand, was quiet and looked thoughtful.

* * *

"So, how was Potions?" Sarah teased Lily, during dinner. Lily rolled her eyes, and attacked her strawberry cheesecake, chewing busily before pausing to answer. 

"I don't know how you can prefer chocolate cake to strawberry cheesecake." She answered, sounding vaguely amused. Sarah glared at her, causing Lily to hold up her hands in a form of surrender. "Okay, okay... well, frankly speaking, I have no idea what has gotten into him." Lily looked so genuinely confused that Sarah snorted.

"I agree with Sarah." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. Lily groaned.

"Please. You're not hinting that he's trying a new tactic to win my heart. He's given up! And about time too!" She protested, knocking over her pumpkin juice as a result of her violent hand gestures that accompanied her words. "Whoops..."

While Lily was busy cleaning up her pumpkin juice, Sarah took the opportunity to attack her about James.

"Look, a guy doesn't just 'give up' after chasing a girl for seven years. He's trying a new tactic! And it's working, if it's taking you this much off-guard!"

Lily resurfaced, shaking her head violently.

"No... James told me that he's going out with someone."

"To make you jealous." Sarah countered, sighing in exasperation.

"He said she's smart, and funny, and understands him completely." Lily shot back. Rebecca looked from one girl to another.

"I'm staying well out of this..."

Sarah ignored her comment.

"He's _lying_. And I should know! I'm a professional liar!"

Lily raised her hands in surrender.

"Look, let's agree to disagree." She attempted to negotiate a truce.

"Uhho..." Rebecca injected. "I've never encountered a case where that actually worked."

"I hate to agree... but I do." Sarah replied. "But whatever."

Along a few seats at the Gryffindor table, James observed Lily and Sarah's argument. Then he looked at his friends.

"Well, what do you think?" The other Marauders observed the argument for a few moments, then each turned back to James.

"I think you're lusting after a girl who's very very clumsy." Peter started first. James groaned.

"Firstly, I'm not 'lusting' after her. Secondly, you _completely missed the point_."

"I second that!" Sirius laughed.

"Second what?" James asked. "Second the fact that Wormtail completely missed the point or second the fact, no the THEORY, which means it HASN'T BEEN PROVEN, that I am lusting after a girl who's very very clumsy?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Both if you want." He held his arm out defensively as James made to whack him over the head with his bag. "Okay, okay... I think that you are slowly, but surely wearing her down."

Lupin coughed and rolled his eyes.

"I just think you are succeeding in confusing her. But that's alright. Confusement is good."

"Confusement?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. "Is that a word?" Lupin shrugged.

"It is now..."

"I know you're smart, but seriously, Moony, you _can't just make up words to suit you!_" Sirius glared ferociously.

"Why ever not?" Lupin attempted (and failed) to look angelic and innocent.

"Because... because you just can't!" Sirius spluttered.

"Have fun, guys." James rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "I'm going... homework."

The simple mention of that word made the remaining Marauders look up and freeze. James looked uneasy.

"What!"

A stunned silence met his words.

"Homework... you know what that is, don't you...?"

Sirius, as ever, was the first to recover.

"Homework?" He gasped. "Ohhh... isn't it sweet... our wee little Jamesy is growing up... and all for a little girl he fancies..."

James turned bright red.

"I'm not... I'm not... oh, think what you will! But the fact remains that this is N.E.W.T. level and I do, for my parents' sake, want to get into some sort of career."

Sirius turned to Lupin.

"He's even talking like you, Moony... you haven't brainwashed him, have you? _Please_ tell me you haven't."

"Perhaps James has decided that it's time to grow up. Maybe you should do the same as well." Lupin replied curtly. "See you later James."

"It's PRONGS. Not James!"

"Maybe he _hasn't _grown up after all." Lupin commented as his friend stalked from the Hall.

* * *


	11. After the Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/N: I know this may be slightly shorter than usual, but I couldn't go on. Sorry.**

**Chapter 11: After The Match**

"Argh!" Lily hit her head against the table. "_Why _on _earth_ would _anyone_ want to do Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Sarah looked at her friend with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"You did." She pointed out. Lily glared at Sarah.

"That is completely beside the point." She snarled.

"Then what is the point?" Rebecca wanted to know. Lily rested her head in her hands for a moment and thought before speaking.

"The point is, I _can't _do this! If only Joy were here, she'd be able to help!"

"Hey." Sarah said, finally showing some sympathy. "I would love to help, you know I would. But I can't _do _D.A.D.A."

Lily shrugged resignedly, turning back to her attempts at the Patronus.

"_Expecto… Patronum…" _She hissed. A silvery gust of mist shot out of her wand and disintegrated.

"Need help there, Lily?" A voice sounded from somewhere above her head. She twisted her head around and looked up into James Potter's voice.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. James raised his eyebrows and held his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing… it just looked like you needed help."

"Oh." Lily replied, feeling stupid. Of course he would offer to help: they weren't enemies anymore, after all. Not that they were friends yet – it would take quite a long time for them to reach that stage. Lily gave it five years at leat.

"Well, do you?" He asked again. Lily looked at him.

"Are you any good at D.A.D.A.?" She asked. James looked sheepish for a moment.

"I try." He said with a faint ghost of his usual cocky smile. Lily looked at him imploringly.

"Would you _please _help me then? I need to master the Patronus by Thursday, and I'm really out of my league here – I have practically no idea how to do it, and it's urgent –"

James held up his hands soothingly.

"Look, Lily, don't panic. It's okay, I'll help."

As James began coaching Lily patiently, they were watched by five pairs of eyes.

"What do you think, Moony?"

"Looks promising… looks promising…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to watch the Quidditch match?"

"I don't know… it's never been entirely my scene, James…"

"Well… consider it? Please?"

"I'll think about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roars of the crowd in the audience filled the air. Red and gold banners flew high in the air, and snakes emblazoned on flags were waved.

"The captains shake hands, they mount their brooms, and there's the whistle and they're off!" Chris Bagman – relative of Ludo Bagman

High in the air James Potter looked back at the ground, smiling at the screaming girls in the crowd. This was back he belonged after all. Below him the Gryffindor Chases seized the Quaffle and put it past the Slytherin Keeper. James cheered along with the other Gryffindors.

"Why hello there, Potter." A familiar sneering voice reverberated beside his ear.

"Malfoy." James said coldly, not bothering to turn to face his rival Seeker. He scanned the air for the faintest glint of gold. Malfoy laughed: a dismissive, jeering sound.

"Don't bother, Potter. We all know that I'm going to get the Snitch."

"You wish, Malfoy." James said shortly, before putting on an extra burst of speed.

From Rebecca's point of view in the stands, everybody had gone mad. First James had suddenly gone into a dive that made him look as though he was going to hit the ground, and now Lucius Malfoy, her _cousin_, was ploughing after him.

"They're going to crash!" Sarah shrieked piercingly into Rebecca's ear.

"Oh, hush up." Rebecca snapped. But in truth, she was as tense as everyone else.

"They aren't!" Sirius bellowed from her other side. Rebecca glanced at him for a split second. She had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there.

"Yes they are!" Sarah screamed back.

"Malfoy is!" Rebecca yelled, suddenly joining in the spirit of things.

"Who cares?" Sirius snarled.

But Rebecca was right. At the last moment, James pulled out of the dive and Malfoy crashed into the ground below him. As Madam Hooch blew the whistle for time out, Rebecca caught a brief glimpse of her cousin's face, contorted in an unbecoming mixture of fury and pain.

James grinned triumphantly, scanning the air for the Snitch. The score was currently at fifty to Slytherin's forty. The Slytherin team was good… which was why he had to use all the time he could get to look for the Snitch. The Wronski Feint had been a risky move on his part, he thought idly, tuning the crowd's noise out. After all, what would have happened if Malfoy hadn't taken the bait? Ah, there it was. Keeping his eyes trained on the speck of gold, he tuned the crowd's noise back in.

"I'll get you for that, Potter." Malfoy hissed from somewhere below him. James didn't even bother to answer, opting instead to keep his eyes on the gold glint just above the Slytherin hoops. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and James kicked off.

"You can't fool me twice, Potter." Malfoy sneered as James flew past him.

Sarah watched James fly upwards. Surely he wasn't attempting another stunt? She watched as he darted between the Slytherin goalposts… what _was _he doing?

Joy frowned in confusion as James flew a wild, maniacal path around the Quidditch Pitch. Malfoy was staring after him, then suddenly chasing him. The Chasers and the Beaters were still playing… only the Seekers were playing Catch.

Beatrice leant against the wall, watching. She could see the speck of gold darting ahead of James, but it appeared that no one else could. It came from being a Seeker, she supposed.

James closed his hands around the Snitch and held it up to the crowd who went wild. For a change his mind wasn't on his cheering fanclub. It was on a certain redhead…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicely played, James."

James spun around at the voice he'd been looking for, breaking into a wild smile.

"Thanks Lily."

They stood there smiling at each other for a long moment. Then James looked away.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"I'm glad I did as well." She replied. "I haven't been to a Quidditch match ever since you got into the team."

They laughed together, then James stopped, glancing at his watch.

"I'm really sorry, Lily, but I have to go."

"Okay." Lily stopped smiling. As she watched James' back retreat down the corridor, she called out. "Where are you going?"

"To get food for the party."

Lily only hesitated a moment

"Need help?"

James didn't hesitate at all.

"That'll be great!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tammy? Tammy!"

Sirius heard a voice calling on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He turned the corner and saw a girl in a cloak standing in the middle of the rain.

"There you are!" She bent down and scooped the cat up. Sirius smiled at the display of affection. The girl straightened up and Sirius saw that it was Rebecca. Her hair was plastered to her head and her cloak was soaked and she was shivering. Sirius hurried out to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "You're soaked!"

"That's because it's raining." Rebecca explained sarcastically. "Generally speaking, rain _is _wet."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He said, ushering her back undercover.

"Now how about you explain to me what this is about?" He asked as they started to walk back to the common room.

"Tammy ran out in the rain. So I went after her." She answered, shivering. Sirius noticed and sighed, taking his dryer cloak off and putting it around her shoulders. The cat in her arms mewed softly.

"Come on, we'd better get you back to the common room quickly. You'll catch your death of a cold out here."

Rebecca sneezed.

"Since when have you had such a motherly streak in you?" She asked, frowning slightly. Sirius shrugged. He had been considering that question himself.

They stood outside the Portrait Hole together. Sirius looked at Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Sirius. Tammy cleaned her whiskers.

"Rebecca… would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?"

Rebecca sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You probably won't let me into the Portrait Hole until I agree… so… I must be mad… but yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going out with _Sirius Black_?" Sarah shrieked bouncing up and down on Rebecca's bed.

"Yes… go away. I want to sleep."

The dormitory door opened and Pearl and Kahlia entered.

"Guess what?" Lily immediately asked.

"Oh hush up!" Rebecca threw a pillow at Lily.

"She's going out with Sirius Black!"

The two girls stared at Rebecca for a long moment before running to her bedside and joining Sarah in the satisfying activity of jumping on Rebecca's bed. Rebecca grumbled and sat up.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about… am I really that undatable?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rebecca Garside agreed to go out with _you_?" James exclaimed, astounded. "How did that happen? I thought she hated you!"

Sirius smiled knowledgeably.

"Any guy can sweep any girl off her feet, he just needs the right broom." He said smugly. Then as an afterthought, he added. "And a cat and a lot of rain."

"A cat and a lot of rain? You have to explain…" James prodded Sirius. "Now tell!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. I Understand

**THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**Chapter 12**

The fire in the Ravenclaw common room crackled merrily as Joy entered. It was dark and quiet – all the Ravenclaws had gone to bed – they had nothing to celebrate, really. All but one. In the corner, just outside the glow of the fire, a figure crouched, furiously writing on a piece of parchment, As Joy watched, she sighed exasperatedly and tore it up and flung it into the fire.

"Beatrice?" Joy walked closer. Beatrice jerked up in surprise and smiled fleetingly.

"Hey Joy. How are you?"

"Fine. I was just wanting to talk to you?" Joy sat down on the squishy armchair. Beatrice looked at her expectantly. "You know how James likes Lily…"

"Obviously."

"Are you going out with him?" The words came out in a rush. Beatrice looked appraisingly up at Joy before answering.

"Blunt… but correct."

"You know that he likes Lily?" Joy prodded further. Beatrice's face showed no change of expression.

"Yes."

"Oh." There seemed to be no more to say. Beatrice turned back to her parchment.

"And speaking of James… what about Sirius and Rebecca?"

Joy frowned.

"Eh?"

Beatrice glanced up, eyes dancing mischievously, obviously suppressing laughter.

"A little bird told me that she agreed to go out with him?"

Joy grinned.

"It's probably true… Sirius is _very_ persistent."

"Mmm, I've noticed." Beatrice folded her parchment, and put it away.

"You notice too much." Joy told her, causing the younger girl to grin.

"I'm a flaneur!" She proclaimed triumphantly. Joy raised her eyebrows.

"A flaneur is a lazy lump."

"Oh." Beatrice's face fell. "Are you going to bed?" Joy glanced at her watch.

"Yes."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students shivered as they filed across the corridor. Summer had left and autumn was going. Rebecca filed along with the crowd as they milled around classrooms talking incessantly.

"Beck!"

Rebecca turned at the loud cry reverberating over the noise. Kahlia waved to her from the other end of the corridor, signalling for her to stop.

"Hi Karl." She greeted her friend as soon as they were within hearing distance.

"Hey…" Kahlia grinned. "How are you?"

"Tired." Rebecca answered, rolling her eyes. "I got less than three hours sleep."

Kahlia raised her eyebrows in mock concern.

"Why?"

"Oh hush up." Rebecca snapped. She had not appreciated the girls' incessant efforts to pump information out of her late into last night.

"Well, we got the same amount of sleep as you." Kahlia's grin broadened. "But we're not complaining." Rebecca rolled her eyes and chose not to answer. "What have you got now?" Kahlia asked, changing the subject.

"Charms." Rebecca answered.

"Have fun!" Kahlia said with a wink. "Expect me later…" She trailed off, and giving Rebecca the most evil, scheming look Rebecca could imagine _Kahlia_ making, she left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rebecca entered the Charms classroom. It was silent, as no one had arrived yet.

"Hello Rebecca." A voice spoke from behind her, making her jump. Beatrice brushed past her and to her usual seat at the back of the classroom. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you." Rebecca said hesitantly.

"Congratulations on getting asked out by Sirius Black." Beatrice said, a glimmer of mirth in her dark eyes. "You must be _so _proud."

"I am." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, I am."

"I can tell." Beatrice reached into her bag and pulled out her wand. Glancing at the smudge marks on it, she rubbed it with the edge of her robe. "You know, Rebecca… I really can't believe you agreed to go out with him." Rebecca walked slowly over to her and sat in the seat in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know… I just didn't expect you to give in the swollen headed git, that's all."

"You're one to talk!" Rebecca exclaimed defensively. "You're going out with James Potter!" Something in Beatrice's face seemed to shut down.

"Joy told you?"

"Mmhm."

"I see." Beatrice turned her attention back to her wand. She closed her eyes and a jet of light shot out from it. "Sometimes things are more complicated than they seem, Rebecca." Beatrice's voice echoed in the empty classroom. "I am not g- "

"Beatrice!"

At the male voice, Beatrice's eyes flew wide open.

"Hi James." She said calmly. Rebecca could have almost sworn that the other girl had said 'Oh great…' under her breath. James walked over to Beatrice and with a half glance at Rebecca, swung his arm over Beatrice's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the check.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good… tired, but good." Beatrice smiled wanly. "James, you know Rebecca, right?"

"Uhuh…" Rebecca nodded. "We've… met."

"Yes, you're going out with Sirius!" James exclaimed. "He was telling me." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"When _is _next Hogsmeade weekend anyway?" She asked.

James shrugged.

"Beatrice, when is it?"

Beatrice reached into her bag for her diary.

"Two weeks from now. It'll be good to do Christmas shopping…" She told James, smiling.

"True…" James mused reflectively. He placed his books down on the desk next to Beatrice as the other students began to file in. "I was thinking of doing a Christmas Ball this year? I was going to suggest it to Lily at our coming meeting… what do you think?"

"Hm… it'll be good to – you know." Beatrice broke off, looking at James meaningfully.

"Mm… I was thinking that, actually." James commented.

"You're getting better at this," replied Beatrice quietly. "You'll be ready soon."

Rebecca looked from one person to the other in a valiant attempt to follow the conversation fraught with ambiguity. She raised questioning eyebrows at James as Professor Flitwick entered.

"Don't worry." James said. "It doesn't matter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James glanced at his watch. What he saw there caused his eyebrows to rise and spur him walk faster. He was late. Late, late, late. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander.

Charms had been good. He had mastered the Bubble Head Charm and earned a _compliment _from Beatrice regarding his performance as the 'loving boyfriend'. He wondered vaguely why her opinion mattered so much.

Ah, the library.

He broke into a jog and ran inside, searching hastily for Lily. He found her seated at one of the tables, a frazzled expression on her face.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Lily." He gasped before she could start screaming. "I was talking to my classmates about the Bubble Head."

Lily closed her mouth abruptly, the opened it again.

"That's okay." She forced out through her surprise. Although everything James Potter did was surprising her nowadays. "So…" She pulled the piece of parchment she had been doodling on over to her. "Any ideas? We do have to do _something_. Otherwise it'll just look like we're enjoying the position of privilege and not actually _doing _anything."

"Relax, ma cher." James said with a suave wink. "_I _have an idea."

Lily folded her arms and sat back.

"This is going to be interesting." She muttered.

"It is." James grinned.

"So what is it? Bunnies lining the ceiling for Halloween? Turning one of the corridors into a swamp?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually, I've never figured out how to do that." James frowned thoughtfully. "But my idea is even better!"

"Go ahead. Amaze me." Lily invited.

"I propose we have a Christmas Ball!" James said triumphantly. A thoughtful frown crossed Lily's face as she considered the idea.

"Not bad." She said finally. "I like it."

"I knew you would, your Highness." James bowed gallantly. Lily giggled. It took James a while to register that. Lily. Giggled. Two words, not really that hard… but the concept behind them? Far too complex to understand.

He chose to ignore it.

"So is that all?" James asked. "Can I go now?" Lily shrugged.

"If you want." She answered, looking – was it his imagination? – vaguely disappointed. With a muttered 'thanks', James bounded out of his seat and out of the library doors.

Lily sighed and picked her parchments up and placed them in her bag. She stood up and smiled politely at Madam Pince on her way out. Outside the library, she stood and wondered where her friends might be.

"Maybe they'll be by the lake." She spoke aloud, wandering over to the window overlooking the aforementioned location. She could see a dark haired girl standing overlooking the lake. A boy with messy black hair came out to join her. The girl turned and smiled. James and… someone.

Lily turned away from the window, ignoring the queasy feeling in her gut. She quickly walked to Gryffindor tower and went in.

Kahlia and Pearl were in the common room, discussing something quietly over a game of Exploding Snap. Lily walked over to them and slumped herself in a chair.

"Hey, what's up?" Kahlia asked instantly.

"Nothing; just tired." Lily attempted to smile. Pearl exchanged glances with Kahlia, but neither pursued the subject further.

"We were just discussing Pearl's stalker." Kahlia beamed. "Want to join in?"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Lily asked, sitting up. "I've noticed that he's been following you around lately…"

"You and the rest of the world." Pearl grumbled. "He's so annoying!"

"Hm… I reckon he'd ask you to the Christmas Ball." Lily grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. Both girls sat up.

"Christmas Ball?" Kahlia asked, grinning as well. "Peter and Pearl? Awesome!"

Pearl glared at both of them.

"I hope I'll find someone _else _to go with, thank you."

"Oh, you'll have no problem." Lily dismissed with a wave of her hand. "All the guys are after you."

Pearl glared harder, reducing Lily to ashes with a loud pop.

Only hypothetically.

At this moment, Sarah and Rebecca chose to wander in. Lily glanced up at them and smiled briefly. Rebecca bounded over to the trio, followed closely by Sarah.

"Did you hear that James is dating Beatrice?" Sarah asked succinctly.

"Sarah!" Rebecca reproached.

"What?" Sarah protested.

"Never mind…" Rebecca sighed. "Lily, should I stand Sirius up or not? I mean, it'd do very well for his ego…"

Lily shrugged, feeling slightly off-balance.

"I don't know… it's not very nice, is it?"

"No…" Rebecca mused.

"Maybe you should go out with him this once, just to give him a chance and dump him later on?" Lily suggested. "Nicely of course…" She added as an afterthought.

Rebecca laughed.

"This is _me _you're talking about. I don't do _nicely._"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"As if, Becky."

"Did you hear about the Christmas Ball?" Pearl interjected eagerly. "Are you going?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy glanced up from her conversation with her Ravenclaw friend, Jess as Beatrice entered the Portrait Hole.

"Hey Bertina." Jess greeted the other girl. Beatrice smiled at the interesting choice of nickname as she came to sit by them.

"Hi Jessina…" She returned. "Hi Joy."

Joy smiled in reply.

"It's getting rather chilly, isn't it?" Beatrice commented with a wistful smile. "The lake doesn't freeze over does it…"

"No, I don't think so, why?" Joy asked curiously. Beatrice sighed.

"Drat." She smiled. "I do skating lessons… before I came here that is."

"Cool." Jess grinned. "Maybe you could get Flitwich or someone to freeze it over."

"That'll be good." Beatrice mused thoughtfully. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball?" She asked suddenly in an abrupt change of topic.

"Christmas Ball?" Joy queried, eyebrows knitting together.

"Mmhm."

Joy looked at Jess questioningly.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Jess enthused. Beatrice smiled thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Grant will ask you to go." She laughed, referring to a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw. Joy looked at her open face. Somehow Beatrice seemed rather relaxed and carefree today – for a change. Jess laughed too, smiling broadly.

"Are you going to go, Joy?" She asked. Joy shrugged.

"I don't know… "

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jess urged. "And you don't have to go with a partner if you didn't want to…"

"Oh don't worry." Beatrice injected, a small secretive smile coming over her face. "Someone will ask her. And if he doesn't – which I doubt- we can be wallflowers together."

"Wallflowers?" Joy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going with James?"

"Ooh, are you going out with James?" Jess asked wiggling her eyebrows. Beatrice shrugged.

"I don't know… I think it's time for him to… work things out."

Joy observed Beatrice's suddenly shuttered face and changed the subject.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Happy Birthday

**D: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: To Joy.**

Chapter 13: Happy birthday 

There was a silent, waiting atmosphere in the Great Hall at breakfast as James entered. Faces were turned expectantly to him and then away, as though they had been expecting someone completely different. He sat down at the table beside Sirius.

"What's happening?" He asked curiously.

"Shh!" Sirius hissed, bringing his hand down hard on James' head. James' indignant cry of pain was lost in the sudden din that followed as three girls entered the Great Hall. It was loud; it was raucous; it was chaotic. It was _Happy Birthday_. James cast an incredulous glance at the teachers' table as he joined in with the singing, absently rubbing his head. Dumbledore was beaming; one hand was conducting along with the music.

The three girls stood stock still – well, the centre figure did – the other two dragged her along the stone floor to the Ravenclaw table where one placed a party hat lopsidedly on the victim's head. James laughed as he realised the unfortunate birthday girl was Joy.

As the chorus died away and chatter began to fill the Hall once more, James turned to Sirius.

"Who organised this?" He asked curiously. Sirius jerked his head towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Jess did. Joy's friend… she's in your Potions class… although you'd probably be too busy ogling Lily to pay much attention to her."

A moment later, Sirius regretted his flippant words as James threw his glass of milk at him.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Joy grinned around at her friends.

"Thanks guys…" She said, smiling around.

"No problem!" Jess beamed. "I hope you enjoyed the chorus. Dumbledore did!" Joy rolled her eyes and reached for the remains of her presents.

"I'll open the cards later." She told them, starting to unwrap the last present.

"That's Katie's!" Someone – most probably Katie – cried. Joy laughed as she held up the present's contents.

"Soap, Katie?" Joy asked, eyebrows raised at the grinning redhead. "Are you implying that I smell?"

"Well…" The girl stalled, looking impish.

"Don't answer that." Joy laughed again, gathering her belongings in a paper bag. "I'm off to Transfiguration now, Beatrice, coming?"

"Sure." Beatrice stood up from her previously inconspicuous position at the edge of the group. "Need help there?"

"I'm fine…" Joy replied, dropping a few presents. Beatrice rolled her eyes and picked the books up. Joy leant over and gave everyone a hug. "Thanks so much, guys…" She smiled. "I'll see you later."

Together, Beatrice and Joy exited the Great Hall.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Beatrice told Joy.

"Thanks." Joy replied.

"Yes, happy birthday, _Joy_." A voice came floating out of the darkness of the corridor. It was Bellatrix Black, a girl in their year. Her hair was lank and greasy and she looked – In Sirius' words – like a female version of Snape. But Sirius was biased – she _was _his cousin after all… his most detested cousin – which was saying quite a lot.

"Hello, Bellatrx." Beatrice greeted the girl calmly, seemingly oblivious to the girl's nasty tone.

"Wasn't talking to you,_ Mudblood_. " Bellatrix sneered. Beatrice's left eyelid flickered, but otherwise showed no other reaction.

"Profanities are not required, Bellatrix." She told the Slytherin. "We would stay to chat, Bellatrix. But Joy and I have Charms now." Beatrice turned away and walked on, Joy following behind.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Mudblood! Did the Muggle deaths teach you nothing? How does it feel to be orphaned?" Bellatrix's voice floated up to them.

Joy observed a slight tightening of her fellow Ravenclaw's lips before commenting.

"Transfiguration."

"Huh?" Beatrice looked confused.

"Transfiguration. We don't have Charms, we have Transfiguration."

Beatrice cracked a smile.

"Same thing…" She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Joy laughed as well.

"Is the Hogsmeade weekend this weekend?" She asked. Beatrice nodded.

"Isn't that when Rebecca and Sirius are going out?" She asked. Joy nodded.

"Sarah and Kahlia have a bet on how long it's going to last for. Sarah says it's for life – she's a hopeless romantic, and Kahlia thinks it's not going to last this one date."

"Really?" Beatrice grinned. "Pallavi – a girl in my Care of Magical Creatures class – wants them to kiss."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darling!" Sirius yelled across the corridor. Rebecca turned around and whacked him on the head with her book bag.

"Love you too, honey." She smiled sweetly as the crowd around her erupted in laughter. Sirius emerged from the masses and ran up next to her with a wounded expression on his face.

"No need to get violent, darling, I know you love me."

"Uhuh." Rebecca replied. "And I'm regretting ever agreeing to go out with you."

"Oh, getting cold feet, now are we?" Sirius grinned devilishly. "Now, darling, you know that I'm handsome and any girl would kill to be in your shoes, so there's no need for panic."

Rebecca glanced down at her scuffed sneakers.

"I doubt it." She told him.

"What, that I'm handsome?" Sirius looked genuinely taken-aback. Rebecca rolled her eyes. Really, was there no end to this _thing's_ vanity?

"Is there any way out of this?" She asked him piteously. Sirius pretended to consider for a moment, then shook his head happily.

"No!"

"I hate you too." She scowled, turning away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kahlia emerging from the general direction of the Owlery. "Karl!" Rebecca yelled, desperate to make an escape. Kahlia turned and saw her. Waving madly, she pushed through the seething crowd towards her friend.

"Becky, guess what?" Kahlia was distraught.

"What?" Rebecca asked, with exaggerated curiosity.

"The Weird Sisters concert has been _postponed_." Kahlia wailed.

"Oh, no, that's horrible!" Rebecca gasped in mock horror. "_Why_? _What?_ _Where? When? HOW?_"

"I know!" Kahlia continued, oblivious to the fact that her comment didn't make sense. "It's _terrible_!"

Beside Rebecca, Sirius gave a disgruntled snort and turned away. Rebecca cheered inside her head.

"Look, Karl, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later." Rebecca grinned. "Thanks, by the way."

Kahlia watched as Rebecca hurried away. She felt terrible.

The Weird Sisters + not coming to London AAH!

It was a perfectly logical equation. She glanced at her watch. Darn, she was late for Divination! Kahlia ran up the stairs to the Tower and burst into class panting. Not literally, as she did cross-country during the holidays.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor Trelawney." She apologised. The bat doing a bad imitation of a human being peered out of its oversized spectacles. Whoops, did she think bat? She meant human. Of course!

"That's alright, dear… the Fates did inform me that you would meet with misfortune on the way." Professor Trelawney said mistily. No, she didn't merely _say_ it - she wafted it.

Kahlia barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes and plopped herself down on the squishy cushion stool next to Pearl.

"What are we doing?" She hissed at Pearl.

"Palm Reading." Pearl groaned, holding out her hand for Kahlia to decipher. Kahlia peered at the mass of lines on her friend's hand.

"I think this means you're wrinkly and old. Also that Grant's dormitory number is 34." Kahlia told her friend, reading the faded blue text. Pearl snatched her hand back, blushing furiously.

"Hang on…" Kahlia paused. "Isn't Grant the guy in Ravenclaw that Jess liked?"

Pearl shook her head.

"She decided to go the Christmas Ball with her just-friend David." Pearl enlightened Kahlia with a look of condescension on her face.

"She's decided already?" Kahlia's eyebrows rose.

"He asked her early. To beat the mad rush." Pearl deadpanned. Kahlia rolled her eyes.

"The Palm does reveal some extraordinary things, does it not, girls…" The Bat's misty voice was right in their ears.

"Yes it does." Pearl agreed, hastily sitting on her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James…" Sirius whined. It was sometime after dinner and he was being – as usual – a pain. "Seeing as you've been the perfect friend lately…"

"What do you want…" James asked mildly without looking up from his discussion with Lupin.

"Your notes on Transfiguration…"

"Top left hand drawer."

"Thank you!" Sirius skipped away. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"He's given up asking for your notes, Moony." James laughed.

"Wormtail still asks for my notes… come to that, where _is _Wormtail?"

James looked around the now deserted common room.

"I don't know, actually… I haven't seen him all day!"

"That's strange…" Lupin looked pensive. "I could have sworn I saw him heading down towards that blank wall."

"Well there's not much he can do there, is there," laughed James. He reached up and automatically ruffled up his hair as Lily came down the stairs. "Hey Lily."

She looked up, hair messily tumbling over her shoulders. Lily had obviously been in the middle of getting ready for bed.

"Hey Potter." The use of his last name was no longer an insult, but a term of endearment. "I just remembered I'd left my Potions book down here."

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" James grinned cheekily. As Lily's eyes narrowed, he tried to figure out what he'd done wrong.

Lupin kicked him and he realised. Ergh, it was so hard to concentrate when Beatrice wasn't around!

"I thought you'd changed, but you never will, will you Potter." Her words were hard and cold. "A snake may shed its skin but it will never change the patterns on it. Argh!"

She stormed up the stairs and left behind her silence.

And a Potions textbook.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, it is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I was going to add more to it, but then it wanted to be its own chapter. Thank you to my reviewers: drugged-on-chocolate, insert name, Internal Indulgence, embracing, BuffyShakespeareAusten, serindraxx, Tigger and icefirestar. **

**Here, have some birthday cake for being awesome. **

**s.a.r.d.**


	14. Excursions of the Most Amiable Nature

**Chapter 14**

"Clever, Prongs." Sirius commented to his friend in the silence that ensued. James turned away from the girls' staircase and walked a few paces back.

"Enshut thy beak before I enshut it for you, old friend." James said with obvious venom in his voice. Sirius looked panicky for a moment.

"It's enshutted!" He squeaked. James turned around with an intense look of determination on his face. Lupin held out his hand.

"Prongs…what are you intending on doing…" He asked tentatively. James looked at his friend for one moment.

"Going up to apologise." James proclaimed with the air of one tackling a Niffler under the impression that it was a Hippogriff. He charged, and despite Lupin's futile attempts to stop him, pelted up the staircase. He got halfway up before the staircase melted into one long slide with an ear-splitting klaxoning sound. James tripped over – well… nothing, really – and fell flat on his stomach and slid down backwards onto the floor. Muffled yawns and curses could be heard from inside the girls' dormitories.

"What on earth?" James lay at the bottom of the stairs. "It's never happened before!"

Lily emerged from a dormitory.

"Potter, how stupid do you think I am? There is _no way on earth _that I would _ever _let you come near me without a fifty-metre broomstick."

James lay forlornly at the foot of the stairs – er – slide.

"Well, it's less than fifty metres now." He replied, in a pathetic attempt to return to his usual confident self. Lily rolled her eyes and tossed her hair in a regal, _girlish _gesture and returned to her dormitory.

"She's cursed it since the beginning of the year." Rebecca poked her head out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "She was afraid of you becoming rather desperate and hormones kicking in. Which, I suppose, is what just happened."

As James spluttered and protested, Rebecca wheeled around and headed back into the dormitory, slamming the door after her. The remaining three pairs of eyes all turned, as one, to James, who was babbling incoherently under his breath. Occasionally a few words emerged – ones that should not, under any circumstance, be repeated. Finally, he stopped, took a deep breath and uttered a single word:

"Ouch."

Lupin and Sirius exchanged incredulous looks before turning away.

--------------------------

James was wincing in pain at the breakfast table and glaring at his bacon and eggs when Beatrice came over.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a hint of amusement tinging her voice.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just peachy, in fact!" James attempted to inject a false enthusiasm into his voice. His attempt obviously wasn't very successful as Beatrice leant forward and looked at him strangely.

"James, have you been eating packets of flavouring again? I've told you before that that's not good for your health … or your sanity." She reprimanded him with the air of Madame Pomfrey. At the next table – the Ravenclaw table – just behind her, Joy let out a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like the word 'hypocrite'. In any case, Beatrice ignored it and focused on James.

"No, I'm fine … it's fine." He smiled gingerly. Beatrice frowned.

"Well … we don't have to go to Hogsmeade today if you're not up to it…" She offered tentatively.

"No, it's fine. We have to get … a few things in any case."

"All right then." Beatrice smiled briefly. "I'll see you in the Entrance Hall later then?"

James smiled, and patted her hand lightly.

"See you."

A little way over, Lily watched the exchange fuming.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Sarah asked, following her friend's gaze.

"I'm fine …" She answered distractedly. Her hands twisted the napkin round and round in a crumpled ball.

"Still angry with James then?" Rebecca probed, discreetly reaching over and taking the napkin off her friend. Lily stared at her now empty hands as if wondering how they'd gotten there.

"No, I'm not. And that's what makes me angry."

The other four exchanged knowing looks, but said nothing, in hope of Lily elaborating. Their hopes were not disappointed.

"It's just so much easier to be angry at James Potter. It's less stressful and requires little thought.'

There was a silence in their group. Lily sighed, then blinked as if noticing the other crowding around her for the first time.

"Ahahaha! You like him!" Kahlia crowed triumphantly. Lily flamed red.

"No I don't, Karl!"

Over at the boys' end of the table, they could see James and Sirius looking over. Kahlia glanced at them and smiled evilly. Lily was mouthing pleas to her to _shut up, please shut up_, but Kahlia ignored her.

She opened her mouth and Lily winced. "Yes you do, you do like Amos Diggory!"

Blink.

As one man … uh … girl … the five turned their gazes on James who looked outraged. Amos Diggory was a handsome seventh year in Hufflepuff who was the only real competition to the Marauders popularity-wise.

Lily's eyes twinkled, and she would have laughed if not for James' gaze boring into her.

"Shut _up_, Karl!" She hissed – yet oh-so-subtly enough for James to hear.

"Fine… fine…" Kahlia grumbled wryly. "Bet you just don't want him to know…"

"I need to go get ready for … the date with Sirius." Rebecca burst out. "Coming, guys?"

Once in out of the Hall, they burst into peals of mirth.

"I. Hate. You. Kahlia." Lily proclaimed. "You made me so worried!"

Kahlia snickered softly, but triumphantly.

"But for the record, I do _not _like James Potter."

"Sure…" Kahlia agreed innocently … far too innocently. "You just like being mad at him. Sure, Lily."

Lily just glared while Kahlia smirked. She opened her mouth, about to say something when Joy came out of the Great Hall.

"Nice one, Karl… Lily… James looked livid. Has any of you seen Beatrice? She left the Hall after speaking to James and I wanted to speak to her."

They shook their heads, but Rebecca piped up.

"Have you checked the Owlery? She might be there…"

As Joy shook her head, Rebecca smiled.

"Here, I'll go with you – I wanted to ask Beatrice something anyway."

---------------------

They spotted Beatrice in the corner talking to a seventh-year Hufflepuff and headed towards her. Beatrice turned as they neared and smiled wanly.

"Hey Joy … Rebecca…" She acknowledged them. The Hufflepuff smiled as well. She was slim and pretty, only a little shorter than Beatrice herself. "This is Leanna, Leanna… Joy and Becky."

They exchanged greetings and Beatrice turned back to the birds on their perches.

"Look, Beatrice, I have to go." Leanna told her.

"Sure, see you around." Beatrice waved smilingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Leanna grinned, departing quickly. Beatrice turned to Rebecca and Joy, bird on her head. They stared.

"What on _earth _is a cockatiel doing here?" Rebecca asked, astounded. Beatrice grinned.

"Cookie's smart." She grinned and the bright yellow bird preened on top of her head.

"A female or a male…?" Joy asked slowly. Beatrice's grin disappeared to be replaced by a solemn look.

"See, we thought she was a male – she has the colouring and all that. But then she laid eggs."

Cookie continued to preen.

"Er…?" Joy attempted to smile.

"Anyway," continued Beatrice. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I need your advice."

Beatrice removed the bird from the top of her head and proceeded to laugh heartily.

"You wanted advice? From _me_?"

"Yes." Rebecca glared. "Though I am seriously regretting it at the moment."

"Okay." Beatrice stopped laughing so fast it was almost frightening. "Advice. Question. Ask. Now."

"Erm… how do you reject a guy in the nicest way possible?" Rebecca looked awkward. "I mean, I wouldn't bother being nice … but…?

"Look, Beck. I wouldn't know. Sorry." Beatrice turned away. "But he's just chasing you because he can, right? So why bother sparing his feelings?"

Joy tugged on her fellow Ravenclaw's sleeve.

"Bert … Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

All colour drained from the girl's face.

"What, now?" She asked stumblingly.

"Yes… are you right?" Joy looked worriedly at her classmate. "Want me to come with you?"

"No!" Beatrice blurted out hastily. "I mean, no thanks…"

She hurried out of the room and they could hear her footsteps no longer.

---------------

Rebecca didn't expect to see Beatrice in the Entrance Hall going out to Hogsmeade, but there she was: completely composed, though a tad pale. She was talking animatedly to James, who was smiling back down at her. Rebecca tutted and looked around for Sirius. If he didn't show up in … five seconds, then she'd stand him up. She was looking forward to it already.

Sirius looked around for Rebecca, certain that she would be or would be considering) standing him up. But no, she was standing in the corner, peering around for someone. Him! She was looking very pretty – though she would never admit it and ever so slightly … impatient.

Uhoh.

He strolled over to her.

"Hey Rebecca." Sirius greeted her gallantly.

"Black." She barely looked at him. "I don't want to be here, you probably don't want to be here, let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible."

They passed the caretaker and strolled out together, Rebecca trying to keep as much distance from Sirius as possible, and he trying to stick as close to her as possible.

Finally, when he tried to take her hand, Rebecca lost her temper.

"Stop _it_, Sirius Black. What on _earth _are you trying to prove? Is it too much for your overblown ego that a girl could simple _not be interested in you_?"

She appeared to visibly struggle to calm herself down.

"Would you like a Butterbeer, m'dear?" Sirius asked gallantly, ignoring her obvious distress.

"Thank…you…" She forced out.

But instead of leading her to Three Broomsticks, he walked out to a coffee shop that she had never ventured to before: Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"I wasn't aware that you liked the colour pink." Rebecca commented dryly as they entered. Sirius pulled out her chair gallantly for her.

"Just the Butterbeer then?" Sirius winked. "Nothing … stronger?"

"It's not like you could get it." Rebecca replied distractedly watching all the snogging couples around her with an obviously repressed shudder. She could see Beatrice and James pass the teashop through the glass window, laughing and carrying bags laden with what appeared to be shopping.

She sighed.

Sirius returned with the drinks. An awkward silence ensued. He leaned forward and took her hand. Rebecca let him, simply because she was too tired to do anything else. She took a swig from her Butterbeer and looked at him disdainfully. Really, was it too much to ask that he start some conversation?

He leaned forward some more.

_Oh heck, was this some kind of bad dream? Surely he wasn't going to … please don't let him … AH! He was going to _kiss _her. _

Rebecca leapt out of her chair.

"What on_ earth _do you think you're doing, Black!" She gasped in fury. "No – don't answer! Just don't!"

With that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

She'd forgotten to put change on the table.

Oh well, he'd live.

------------------------

Beatrice pointed to a fake collapsible chair.

"I like that one." She told James, laughing. "I can just see Sirius sitting down on it and it turning into a duck. I like, I like."

James grinned and added it to the shopping basket.

"So can I, actually." He confessed. He purchased the items and they walked out together.

"Oh, look, there's Rebecca." Beatrice noticed. "I wonder what she's doing there with Pearl? I thought she was … oh well."

"What do we have left to buy?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Lily's present."

At Lily's name, James' face fell.

"There's no point." He announced despondently. "She doesn't like me. She likes _Amos Diggory_."

"Doubt it, but hey." Beatrice brushed his worries aside. They continued walking. "What do you want to give Lily?"

"I don't know, what does she like?" James asked.

"No," admonished Beatrice. "What do you want to give Lily?"

"Something useful?" James suggested. Beatrice sighed and sat down.

"James, you want to give her a memorable present. The things I loved the most weren't _useful_. When I was twelve my mother gave me a locket that I've kept and treasured ever since. Why? Not because it was _useful_. Because I knew she wanted to give it to me."

"I could give her jewellery?" James suggested hopefully.

"Good. So I'm going to sit here and you're going to go to that store over there and buy something. Go! Now!"

James laughed and put the shopping bags down.

"I'll be back." He promised. Beatrice smiled, her fingers playing with a fine gold chain around her neck.

---------------------------

**A/N: To drugged-on-chocolate, insert name, Oneday Someday, Hopless Romantic Kitty, Maria, pickles. One Last Elf, serindraxx, Jess, svelte, Leanna and embracing, I present Magnum almond ice cream! **

**I will do review replies in a second… )**


	15. Balls Bring Great Changes

**Disclaimer**: Yep, I'm JKR and I live in a big fancy schmancy house in England and I have the power to kill Harry and Ron and Hermione with the punjab lasso! bubble pops Who am I kidding?

**Chapter 15 **

The snow fell around Pearl, and she laughed and spun around, in the middle of the street, not caring about the gazes she attracted. Not that many of them were very negative, in any case. As she came to a halt, her silvery blond hair seemed to fall back, perfectly in place.

"I love the snow." She told Rebecca unnecessarily, her eyes glittering with something akin to tears. Rebecca smiled.

"We can stay out here longer if you wish."

Pearl waved her hand dismissively.

"You go back first. I think I'll go …" She cast her gaze around, spying the small Asian girl who sat on the rickety fence, surrounded by bags of shopping. "… join Beatrice. She looks lonely."

_She likes being lonely. _The unspoken words echoed in the space between them.

"Actually, I think I might go back and prepare for the ball." Pearl amended, casting one last longing look at the snow falling around her.

"The snow will still be here in the morning." Rebecca agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stood in front of the mirror.

"I feel ridiculous." She announced. Pearl sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you insulting my sense of style?" She asked hotly. Lily laughed.

"Of course not … but I feel ridiculous all the same."

"Well, don't." Pearl replied dismissively, turning back to her own ensemble. She wore a rose coloured dress sparkled softly around the bodice, and a wrap, a slightly darker shade to make up for the dress' lack of sleeves. Her long hair was curled and secured into place by a small clip.

"Who are you going with?" Lily asked her friend.

"No one." Pearl replied. "It leaves me free to meet people _at _the ball itself.

"Good point." Lily mused, tearing her gaze away from the mirror. "Shall we go, then?"

"Aren't we waiting for Rebecca?" Pearl queried, eyebrows raised. "Or Sarah? Or Kahlia?"

Lily grinned, and shook her head.

"Sarah's got a date. And Kahlia and Rebecca's gone already."

"Oh, okay …" Pearl nodded absently, before the full impact of Lily's words hit her. "Hang on, _Sarah's _got a _date?_"

Lily smirked as she opened the dormitory door.

"No. I just thought it'd be fun to see you get worked up. Though Sarah _is _the most likely of us _to_ get a date … But she went ahead with Beck and Karl."

Pearl glared at her friend. If only looks could kill …

Or at least cause serious bodily harm.

"Shall we go, then?" Lily repeated. Pearl glared some more (for good measure) then nodded and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was vast enough for everyone to fit comfortably, but Lily felt like there were _far _too many people. Dress blended into dress and people whirled by, only to be replaced by another.

"Have you seen Sarah?" She asked Pearl, who shook her head.

"No … but I can see Rebecca …"

Lily looked in the direction of her friend's finger, and smiled. Rebecca was clad in a dark green gown with gold trimmings – Shakespeare style.

"Should we go join her?" Lily called back to Pearl, who had just been accosted by a young man.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Pearl smiled apologetically at Lily before nodding and whirling onto the dance floor with the boy.

Lily shrugged to herself, and made her way to the corner of the room, where Rebecca stood, talking to a girl whose face she couldn't see.

"Hey Beck." She greeted her friend. Rebecca turned around, smiling.

"Hey Lily. Having fun?"

"Just got here." Lily chanced a glance at the girl Rebecca was talking to. "Hey Beatrice."

Beatrice smiled back, her face full of expression – for a change.

"Where are the others?" Lily posed the question to either of the girls.

"I came down with Sarah and Kahlia … Sirius came up to us and asked Sarah to dance – not me, Lily! – and Kahlia went off to watch the Weird Sisters." Rebecca grinned. "And she met a guy there who was just as obsessed as she is. She's dancing somewhere over there now."

Lily laughed as she caught sight of her friend.

"Match made in heaven?"

"Exactly." Rebecca grinned back.

"What about you?" Lily asked the other girl.

"I came down with Joy, Jess and Sam." Beatrice answered carefully.

"Sam?" Lily queried, confused.

"Samantha … Sam … the pretty, popular one that everybody likes."

Lily nodded, understanding at once.

"Sam was asked to dance immediately, of course, and I haven't actually seen her since … Jess was asked to dance by her friend … or friendly boy, as Joy puts it … David. And Joy was asked to dance really quickly as well … I haven't seen her either."

Lily beamed. There was nothing like living vicariously through your friends.

James looked around the crowded Great Hall, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Can you see her, Wormtail?" He muttered to Peter.

"Lily?"

"No, Sprout." James replied. The sarcasm made a slight whizzing noise as it flew over Peter's head.

"Oh, Professor Sprout is over there, talking to –"

"I was _being _sarcastic." James muttered under his breath. He scanned the Entrance Hall once more. If only Padfoot or Moony were here … they had managed to spot the girls they were looking for at once.

Then he saw her.

She was dressed in a simple white dress, which accentuated the red-gold of her hair, which was softly curled and falling down her back in waves. Behind her ear was her namesake flower. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she laughed. She hadn't even noticed him enter.

"I'll see you around, Wormtail." James told Peter, moving away quickly before the younger boy could catch up to him.

He approached her.

She was talking to Rebecca and Beatrice, and as he watched, Rebecca was asked to dance. As Lily smiled fondly after her friend, Beatrice looked up and caught sight of him. She gave an encouraging nod and smile, then looked back towards Lily. Lily looked up and saw him, her expression frozen. She glanced over at Beatrice, expecting him to ask her to dance.

"Evening ladies." James greeted them.

"Hello, Potter." Lily nodded politely.

"Hey James." Beatrice smiled, eyes steadfastly watching.

"I was wondering …" James cleared his throat nervously. "…if you would like to dance, Miss. Evans?"

Lily was silent, looking over at Beatrice and wondering what the other girl was thinking. Beatrice seemed to read her mind, and gave her a small nod, to show that she didn't mind.

"Sure." Lily answered at last, amazed at her own daring. This was _Potter_. She _hated _Potter … didn't she?

Beatrice watched as James led Lily to the dance floor, smiling slightly. This was it. Her work here was done. She hadn't done much, really. Just a few prods here and there … they were made for each other – she just had to convince them to see it.

"Hey Beatrice." A voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to see Kahlia standing there. "You alright?" The Gryffindor enquired sympathetically. Beatrice nodded.

"I'm fine … shouldn't I be?"

Kahlia shrugged.

"I don't know … weren't you going out with James or something?"

"Not for me, I wasn't." Beatrice replied. "Look, don't worry about me. I'm fine – you just have a good time tonight." Kahlia smiled. She looked especially pretty that night, attired in a red dress with spaghetti straps, skirt flaring from the waist.

"If you're sure…" She said doubtfully, before the guy she had danced with before reclaimed her attention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind brushed against Lily's face as they stood together. Somehow they had managed to escape the stifling confines of the Great Hall and were standing outside in the little garden. She looked at James. He looked back at her.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He commented pleasantly. Lily nodded.

"It's nice, though." This was strange … and unusual … not unpleasant though. She was having a civil _conversation _with James Potter and they weren't jumping at each others throat. Yes, it was strange alright.

"Do you like Amos Diggery?" James asked suddenly.

"No …" Lily stammered, taken aback.

"Good." James smiled, gesturing over to a couple who were walking away hand-in-hand. "Because I think you might have some competition."

Lily looked over and saw Leanna with Amos, and laughed quietly.

"You never told me why you hated me." James said quietly. The sudden change in conversation took her by surprise.

"Excluding the hundred and one times when I screamed down the corridor that I did?" She asked mildly.

James shook his head.

"No. You always told me that you hated me … but never why."

Lily looked up at him, and tried to remember. She supposed she must have had _some _good reasons, but somehow she couldn't seem to remember them now … not with him coming so close to her.

"I don't really know." She managed out.

"Good." James murmured, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore watched the students from his seat at the High Table.

"Ah … children …" He breathed. Professor McGonagall shot him a strange look.

"Albus, some of them are of age! They're adults, for heavens' sake!"

Dumbledore shook his head firmly.

"No, Minerva. While they reside in Hogwarts they are still children with much to learn." He paused, then added, almost wistfully. "With so much they haven't experienced…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the edge of the dance floor, a lone figure stood watching the dancing pairs silently. Then she turned and left the room

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm not dead yet! D And I know this is really short, but it seemed to want to finish there … and I'm sorry for not updating sooner … I just had few issues I needed to deal with, but it's all good now, because it's the holidays! D Thank you all for being so supportive and wonderful though … Love you all in complete platonicness. Which isn't a word, but should be. Thank you to the following people for reviewing: **Sarah, icefirestar, Ella Enchanted07, Ode to the Bears **(cool name!), **Sam, svelte, Pancake278, serindraxx **(Haha, I think that was a one-off…)**, futurePOTUS, Little Lilac Lady, robster639 **(this chapter should answer that question),** ringo.starr.is.super.sexy, Oneday Someday, Leanna, insert name, embracing **and **saz. **

**Love you all! **

**Cheers, **

sardine


	16. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Honest!

**16) The Aftermath **

Sarah hung the red dress back up on a hanger, fingering it for a moment. The layered skirt sparkled in the candlelight and the bodice glimmered as well. She turned and glanced quickly around the dormitory at the sleeping girls. She was the last one to get in … well, except for one. The door creaked behind her, and she turned to see a very guilty Lily inch into the room.

"Hey," she greeted the other girl, smiling knowingly.

Lily blushed, looking away.

"Good night?" Sarah raised her eyebrows, turning away from Lily and to her bed. She would really have loved to see exactly how red Lily's face could go, but she wasn't _that _merciless.

Sort of.

"Yeah," Lily replied shortly. Yet despite her abrupt manner, Sarah could hear the smile in her voice, and she suppressed a goofy grin that threatened to turn into a laugh. Pulling back the covers, she slipped into bed, turning on her side to continue the conversation with Lily.

"So what's going on between you two?" she asked innocently.

"Do you have suicidal tendencies?" Lily replied hotly, blushing furiously now.

Sarah shrugged. "Depends. If having suicidal tendencies decodes to wanting to find out about your love life, then yes."

Lily blinked. "That made no sense at all."

"Hey, it's me," Sarah closed her eyes. "If I thought I made sense, then I'd shut up."

"That made no sense at all," Lily repeated, sliding into bed. "Besides, when it comes to love lives, what's happening with your pseudo-relationship-with-Sirius-that-has-turned-into-a-love-triangle-with-Becky-as-the-last-angle-to-make-up-180-degrees?"

Sarah's eyes flew open, and she sputtered for a moment, before composing herself.

"I don't like him. Not that way."

"Right."

"Lily!"

"Okay!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students were all bleary-eyed and sleepy as they filed into the Great Hall the next morning. Sometime in the three hours that they had been asleep (less?), the house elves had been busy and hard at work, for the room was spotless. Apart from the crumbs and bread crusts that already littered the space under the table. Students – terribly fussy eaters. Outside, the ground was coated with a generous layer of snow, and three figures stood by the Lake.

"What are they doing?" Rebecca asked, as she sat down beside her friends, and picked up a slice of toast.

"It's Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and Dumbledore, I think," Kahlia replied. "They're freezing the Lake."

"Cool," Rebecca smiled, butter knife in hand. "Could someone please get Pearl's head out of the butter? I was hoping to use that."

Kahlia poked Pearl, grinning triumphantly as the blonde girl jerked and awoke. Staring blankly around for a moment, she looked a mess. Serenely, Rebecca pulled the butter dish away from Pearl and started spreading her toast.

"Ouch," Pearl commented suddenly. "That hurt, Karl."

"Really?" Kahlia asked sarcastically. "I didn't realise."

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Lily asked absentmindedly.

Pearl stared at her incredulously. "Hello?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Ball? Remember? Or are you too busy watching a certain _Gryffindor _saunter into the room!"

Lily looked away quickly, busying herself with her pumpkin juice. "Don't be ridiculous, Pearl," she replied haughtily. "I was just thinking about the N.E.W.Ts. They're not that far away, you know."

As one, Sarah, Rebecca and Kahlia shuddered.

"Shut _up,_ Lily!"

"They're ages away!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Pearl made no reply, opting to drop her head into the jam jar instead. Lily grinned, having successfully turned the conversation away from … less desirable subjects.

Or more desirable. Depending on which way you looked at it.

"Things always look closer than they appear in the mirror," Kahlia announced smugly.

"Actually, I think the correct warning is 'Things in the mirror are closer than they appear'…" Joy replied dryly from behind them. "I thought you _liked _Muggle Studies, Karl."

Kahlia shrugged. "I do," she said. "But the teacher is so darn boring!"

"That's life," Pearl replied unsympathetically. "Get used to it."

"That's _cynical_!" Lily exclaimed. "You must be in a _really _bad mood, Pearl."

"Got the worst headache …" Pearl grumbled. "Must have had one too many Firewhiskeys … I'm joking, I'm joking!" she hastily backtracked at the look on her friends' faces. "I'm not hungry," she continued. "I think I'm going for a walk by the Lake. Anyone coming?"

The others exchanged glances, Rebecca and Kahlia still eating ravenously. Lily gulped down the last of her juice.

"I think I'll come," she said.

"Mm … I'll come too," Joy volunteered. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we Lily." The mischievous (evil?) gleam in her eyes warned Lily that she, at least, hadn't forgotten about the part of Lily's story that she hadn't telling. Lily winced, and the others watched wide-eyed. Seeing the realisation dawn in their eyes, Lily attempted to make a quick exit.

"Come on Pearl, I'm feeling claustrophobic already!"

And for a brief moment, as Pearl allowed herself to be dragged away, it seemed that her ploy would work. But of course, wishful thinking, while satisfying, rarely transposes itself into reality, and it was really only a minute before the hoards descended. Figuratively.

"I'm coming too!"

"Wait for me!"

"I'm not hungry anymore!"

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Burying her head in her hands, Lily ran out of the Great Hall, her friends hot in pursuit.

Watching from his spot at the Great Table, James laughed.

"Nice," he said, grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys going out now?" Pearl asked, fatigue forgotten for the moment.

Lily shrugged in reply. "Haven't spoken to him since yesterday – oh-so-long ago. Does it really matter?"

"_Yes_," came the indignant reply. "He's been after you for _ages_."

Lily leant against the tree trunk. "I don't really need a distraction at the moment," she commented casually. "James is great and all, but like I said, N.E.W.Ts are coming up soon. I don't need … emotional baggage."

There was a reflective silence, broken only by the sizzle of freezing water over by the Lake.

"Anyway, I don't believe high school romances last," Lily continued.

"Oh please," Kahlia scoffed. "I knew that you two were destined to grow old together from the moment he stole your Chocolate Frog on the train in first year."

They laughed, Lily grinned slightly at the memory.

"I hated him," she declared. "I vowed never to speak to him again for that."

"Yeah well, you couldn't tell him not to speak to you, could you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ah well …" she breathed, smiling softly.

They lapsed into another reflective silence.

"What's going to happen to us," Pearl asked suddenly," when we finish school?"

They looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well … I assume Joy will go into Auror training … some of us will become …" Lily started.

"Actors."

"Quidditch players."

"Ministry officials."

"And, and, and," Kahlia cut in happily. "Lily will marry James!" She ducked as a snowball came flying her way.

"You, my friend, sound like Trelawny," Lily glared.

Kahlia shrugged, still grinning. "Hey," she protested. "Even Trelawny has to get it right sometime."

"The world will never know," Lily death stared her friend.

Pearl coughed, shaking her hair back into a slightly tidy ponytail. "That's not what I meant anyway." They fell silent. "I meant … what will happen to _us_? Will we still remember each other? See each other sometimes? Or will we just send the occasional Christmas card or look, every so often, in the photo album and say 'I used to be friends with her. Don't know where she is now, though. Don't really care either.'"

They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"The wizarding world is pretty small. I doubt we'll be able to forget each other just like that," Joy replied reasonably.

"If we want to keep in contact, we will," Lily declared staunchly.

Pearl looked away, sighing.

"I suppose that is true," she conceded.

The air was crisp and the school grounds seemed to shine brighter for all the snow on the ground. The group of friends were spread out on the snow, sitting on their cloaks, which were gradually growing wetter.

"It's a lovely day," Rebecca noted happily.

"It is, isn't it." Joy agreed.

"Everything feels so perfect – like it'll stay that way forever. I don't ever want it to end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was cold and dark in the room, but fitting. Outside, the wind howled and the windows rattled. He stood in the middle of the room, by the flickering fireplace._

"_Is it time, my lord?" a hunched figure approached. _

"_Not yet … not yet. We will strike when I am ready, and not before." The voice was low and trailed off into a guttural hiss. _

"_Yes, my lord." _

"_Soon though … very soon." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **You all hate me don't you? –cowers- I'm sorry! I got stuck, then I got busy, then I procrastinated! I'm a horrible person, I know, will you ever forgive me? –pleading look (a la Shrek's Puss in Boots)- But I told a friend that I'd update at least three times before she got back from France, so hopefully – hopefully! – that'll happen. Again, I'm most sincerely sorry, and hope you enjoy this chapter. –grovels- I know this chapter isn't great either - I'm trying to get back into the swing of things - so any concrit would be very appreciated.


	17. Vitrum Casses

**Disclaimer: I asked to share HP with JKR, but she refused.**

**17) Vitrum Casses**

Voices drifted over the grounds and filled the air. The crunching of ice beneath feet grew steadily louder and more frequent. Lily glanced up instinctively as a younger student ran by, his messy hair oddly reminiscent of her fellow Head Boy.  
"Hey," someone had come up behind her surreptitiously. She jerked around and saw James standing there. Her friends stood up, exchanging knowing looks.

"We're going down to the Lake," Sarah said smugly. "I think someone's got a sled somewhere in the Tower … we can summon it and slide around for a bit."

Lily smiled, and waved them off, determinedly not looking at James as he sat down beside her. They stayed like that for a while, watching the others traipse off, conversing in soft undertones. From where they sat they had a good view of the Lake, with its many skimming figures flailing about on its icy surface. A couple even had ice skates – Lily had no idea where they had gotten them from – the Lake had never been frozen before.

"I wonder how the Giant Squid's taking it," James commented casually, his gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. Lily chanced a glance at him.

"Probably wondering where the sky has gone," she replied.

James laughed and turned to her for the first time, taking her hand gently in his. She looked at him steadily, gaze unwavering. "So what's happening?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she shot back.

James released her hand and gave her a wounded look. "So nothing ever happened?" he said with an air of wounded bravado. Lily laughed and picked up a clump of snow with her free hand and throwing it up in the air.

"You know I don't mean that," she said, sending him a wry glance.

"Good," he replied, satisfied, picking up a clump of snow too. He reached out for her hand again and smiled. Rolling the snow into a compact ball, he held up his hand to Lily. She looked confused and reached out for it. Giving an evil grin, he pulled his hand back and threw the snowball at her. Lily squawked and ducked, crowing triumphantly as it hit the tree behind her. Bending down, she scooped up a clump of snow too, and hurled it at him, grinning smugly as it hit him in the face. Laughing, she ran away, hiding behind the skeletons of trees and bushes, James chasing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They look happy together, don't they?" Rebecca sighed dreamily, as they watched the snowball fight in progress. Sarah laughed.

"It took them a while," she commented. "But they made it."

As one girl, they turned away to face the Lake and the students sliding around on it. Most of them had plastic bags tied around their feet and were sliding and falling – hard. A couple had ice skates and were zipping around the Lake. Behind them, footsteps approached – heavy and slow. Joy turned.

"Hey Beatrice," she greeted her. Beatrice had discarded her warm cloak in favour of jeans and a T-shirt, and was shivering lightly. "You're an idiot," Joy told her. "Most normal people associate cold with needing to put extra layers on. You, you've decided to dress like it's summer."

Beatrice grinned. "I'm not cold," she declared bravely. Unfortunately, her statement was somewhat contradicted by the sneeze that accompanied it. Joy raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Beatrice laughed. "I'm not going to be cold," she corrected herself, indicating her skates. Sitting down on the side of the Lake, she removed the blade covers, shoving them hastily into the trolley bag that she had wheeled behind her. She struggled to stand up, knees slipping on the ice, before she found her balance. "You don't have to look after my stuff," she said quickly, skating away. They watched her skate away until she disappeared behind the bend and the trees.

"How quaint."

They jumped; the speaker had approached so silently that they hadn't even heard him approach. The sneer and the oily tone was unmistakable though, and more than one hand jerked instinctively to their wand pocket.

"Lucius," Joy acknowledged calmly, albeit slightly coolly.

"And Bellatrix, and Severus," Lucius replied, gesturing to the other two students who flanked him.

"Crabbe and Goyle missing today?" Rebecca snapped.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, but he shrugged carelessly. "They're off doing … something."

The words hung ominously in the air, laced with an undercurrent of threat. The girls held their tongues firmly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of their curiosity.

"What's quaint?" Sarah asked instead, successfully changing the subject.

"The scene," Lucius replied, only missing one beat. He reached up and smoothed his impeccable white blond hair. In contrast, Snape's hair was as oily as Lucius' voice and twice and greasy.

Kahlia raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"It's so … peaceful," Lucius said mockingly. His words, a ghostly echo of Rebecca's only minutes ago – was it longer? – seemed to flow and ebb: a warning. "Too bad it's not going to last."

Having ascertained that his only purpose was to give hints and threats, Joy turned away.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said wearily.

"With pleasure," he replied, a smirk evident on his face and in his voice. The girls relaxed, only to hear his voice, shrill and gleeful: _"Vitrum casses!"_ A flare of light ignited from his wand, and made them squeeze their eyes shut.

Their footsteps receded into the distance.

The girls looked at each other, confused.

"What was that spell?" Pearl voiced the question that they were all thinking.

"I've never heard of it before," Kahlia replied.

"Nothing seems to have happened though," Rebecca said, relieved. "Let's get out of here."

The others voiced their agreement, though Joy remained stubbornly quiet. If there was one thing that life had taught her, it was that flares of light igniting from wands at their owner's command usually bodes ill. She followed behind the others, at a relatively safe distance, watching as Rebecca broke into a run. There was something in front of her … something shimmering and not entirely there …

"Becky!" she hollered. "Stop!" Her warning came too late, and Rebecca crashed into the … emptiness … in front of her and rebounded off, a slightly dazed expression on her face.

"What was that?" Kahlia halted abruptly, as did Sarah. Pearl, on the other hand, had been just behind Rebecca, and crashed into the invisible boundary.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked holding a hand out to Rebecca to help her up. Rebecca looked up at her, taking her hand gratefully.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt … just … stung. Or something." She looked uncertain. Next to her, Pearl picked herself up off the ground as well. Cautiously, Kahlia leant forward to touch the invisible barrier. Reaching it, she leaned her weight against it, testing it carefully.

"It doesn't sting upon touch or anything," she analysed. "It's just so incredibly thick and strong." Pulling out her wand, she closed her eyes and muttered _"Diffendo." _The bolt of light shot out of the end of her wand and hit the invisible barrier. Rebecca cheered, expecting the barrier to shatter. But the light ricocheted off the edge of the wall instead and deflected straight at the girls.

"Duck!" Kahlia shouted, and they fell to the ground as the light went whizzing over their heads, back and forth, until it sank into the ground.

Sarah was the first to sit up, staring around her in horror.

"What on earth is this?" she asked, voicing the question that was all on their minds.

"I don't know," Pearl murmured, voicing in turn the answer that was resonating in their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck do you want with us, Malfoy!" James spat ferociously from where he hovered in midair, directed by Lucius. Lucius smiled, his footsteps into the Forbidden Forest steady and unfaltering.

"Oh I don't want anything with both of you, Potter," he replied serenely. "Miss. Evans is useless to me. We just need you, Potter."

James sent an almost apologetic glance back at Lily, who was being directed by Bellatrix Black with relish.

"Let Lily go," he ordered. "You say you don't need her, why take her with you?"

Lucius shrugged. "Is the fact that you don't want me to enough?" he asked mockingly. He looked back at Lily. "Let's just call her a casualty of war, shall we?"

"_What _war?" James shot furiously.

"Can you stop discussing me as though I'm not here?" Lily snapped at the same time. "I have no intention of being killed for James Potter."

"Pity," Lucius replied. "Looks like you have no choice in the matter." He jabbed his wand at them. "_Silencio." _Turning to Bellatrix, he gestured for her to hand him her wand. "Look for the Portkey," he ordered. "Then let's get out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks to **drugged-on-chocolate, Whitelight72, Ariel32, paisely, Kateummm, Katkit, Jess, serindraxx, Sally the Purple Sock (**_whoops, I'd better change that, hm …), _**icefirestar, insert name **and **Tigger **for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Here, have a banana split.

Cheers,

Sardine.

P.S.: I updated! And not after three months like the most of my recent updates! Aren't you proud of me? I am!


	18. Er help?

**Disclaimer: **as per previous chapters. 

**18) Er … help? **

"Um. What do we do now?" Joy asked, looking around bemusedly. Holding her hands in front of her, like a sleepwalker groping in the dark for the light, she pushed against the invisible barrier.

"You know, you don't make a very good captive," Rebecca replied, still lying flat on her back. "We're supposed to scream and shout and rend our garments. Duh."

"Can we skip the rending of garments?" Sarah asked, clutching her cloak closer to her. "It's just that it's rather cold …"

Kahlia snorted, although it seemed rather forced. "Don't worry," she said. "I've got enough body fat to keep me warm."

Sarah looked up blearily from her examination of her hands. "I don't get it."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Karl's the least fat person you _know, _Sar."

"Skinniest."

"Whatever."

Pearl exchanged exasperated glances with Joy, who was still straining against the barrier as the other three continued their conversation.

"What do we do?" Pearl asked, leaning against the barrier. "What was it that Malfoy said – vitrium casses?"

Joy nodded. "I have absolutely no idea what that means … just that it sounds a lot like Latin. Or Greek. Not that it makes much difference."

They slumped to the snow beside each other, annoyed. Drawing out her wand, Pearl held it out in front of her carefully.

"Do you think the barrier is sealed from magic from the inside only? I mean, one hardly expects someone to come along here …" she said thoughtfully.

"Mm …" Joy agreed. "But that's the thing. No one _will_ come along here." Her eye fell on trolley bag that lay discarded on the ground just outside the barrier. "Except insane, psychopathic unlikely heroines, perhaps …"

"You mean Beatrice?" Pearl clarified, acting as the Greek chorus for the absent audience.

Joy nodded. "We'll just have to last a few hours at the most and we'll be fine. How long can you skate for anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Portkeys aren't supposed to work within Hogwarts' grounds, moron!" Lily yelled, the moment she got her voice back. "Do you want us to be dematerialised into thousands of pieces?"

"Shut _up_," Lucius snapped. "We're not going to be transported out of Hogwarts grounds, if you _must _know. You happy now?"

"Right, because that makes it all better," James snapped. "Because to be kidnapped off school property is just so _done_, isn't it?"

"Technically, you're still being kidnapped off school property," Lucius replied, unperturbed as they trudged through the snow. James glared at him, then fell silent as the number of things he wanted to say overwhelmed him. Lily, on the other hand, glanced around thoughtfully, then sighed. The snow began to fall around them, but their moods were anything but festive. Squinting at the tree in the distance, she hissed to James, who looked up. Lucius chortled.

"You see it, don't you?" he said mockingly.

"Er … no, actually," replied James, whose glasses had fallen off in the scuffle. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's the Whomping Willow," she told him exasperatedly.

"Oh, okay," he said, without the tones of fear Lily had come to associate with the Willow. Relinquishing all hope of fathoming the mind of James Potter, Lily huffed in exasperation, and glanced wildly around. _Was that someone in the distance? _She opened her mouth to scream, only to have nothing come out. Lucius smirked at her.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… and then there was that time that I accidentally cut my thumb while slicing bread," Rebecca continued thoughtfully. Pearl shuddered and slid further down the side of the wall, pressing her hands to her ears.

"How _long _can you skate for?" she moaned. "I've been sitting here for so long that the ice under me has melted! And my behind is beginning to get pneumonia from being in this freezing water for so long!"

Joy shot her a sympathetic smile. "I know what you mean. I've been sitting here for so long that the ice under the ice under me has melted. And my ears and brain hurt from their conversation," she said, indicating the trio gathered in the corner, happily exchanging stories. Pearl gathered up a handful of snow listlessly and tossed towards the others. They blinked and looked around as the snow landed.

"Nice shot," Kahlia commented.

"Thanks," Pearl replied dryly. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, being captured isn't really as fun as I thought it might be," Rebecca said, looking crestfallen. Joy raised an eyebrow, a gesture that went unnoticed by Rebecca. "And it's cold. I'd light a fire, but I can't really be bothered."

Kahlia opened her mouth to reply, but just then, a soft rapping on the edge of their dome interrupted their conversation.

"Is it nice in there?" Beatrice asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily slumped on the wooden floorboards of the Shrieking Shack woodenly eying the ripped furniture and torn curtains. James looked at her from his pacing, and sat on the floor next to her.

"You don't look surprised that the Whomping Willow was a passage," Lily commented.

James shrugged. "Neither do you."

"At this stage, I'm a little past surprised, James Potter," Lily replied leaning against the creaking wall. "I've worked my way through surprised, shocked, annoyed, angry, frustrated and other similar words. In fact, I'm on apathetic right now." She indicated her wandless hand. "Besides, it's not like I can do anything anyway."

James nodded. "I rather noticed," he said, emptying out his pocket on the floor. "I'm just … _surprised …_ that you're not hysterical at the moment."

Lily glared at him half-heartedly. "Do you really think we're going to die?" she asked matter-of-factly.

He considered her question, glancing down at his nails. "Yes … no … maybe," he stalled, before seeing the serious look on her face. "Yes," he said. "And to be honest, it's scaring the heck out of me."

She nodded once to acknowledge his answer and drummed a rhythm on the floor. "That's what I thought," she said.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Lily mused. "Yes, I think we could die, but no, I'm not scared."

James laughed – a short, mirthless sound. "You see, this is the difference between you and me," he said. "You probably believe in life after death. I, on the other hand, believe in life after school. And I want to achieve it!"

She snorted and looked away. "You'd be lucky," she mocked, but somehow her words rang emptily in the chill of the room. "What do you think Voldemort wants with you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, who else do you think sent Malfoy after you? Dumbledore?" she said scornfully.

"_Very good, Evans, very good …" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay for cliffhangers and filler chapters! ) Do review!


	19. Help

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **It's been a long while, and I'm not sure this chapter should really go after a long while, but this is for one of my friends, who wanted me to, and is stressing out at the moment. So, bb, here's to you.

Chapter 19

"Hm," Rebecca said, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, "I'm not very good with languages, but what's the rudest way to say no?" She lapsed into hiccups. Or giggles. It was a little hard to tell.

Joy smiled tightly. "There are ways, but I think we'll save that for later."

Beatrice reached out a tentative hand and pushed out the edge of the barrier. "I don't really understand," she stated impassively, "You've got your wands with you, don't you?"

Sarah nodded. "Yuppp," she said, popping her p's impatiently. "Tried _diffendo_, but it didn't really work."

Beatrice glanced up. "You guys might want to keep moving. Your extremities are turning kind of blue. What happened?"

Sarah blinked, trying to follow the conversation. "You might want to take pauses sometimes?"

"Answer first, correct later. I find that tends to save lives faster in these situations, hm?"

"You've been in these situations before?" Sarah muttered, but subsided.

Beatrice ran her fingers over the edge of the invisible case. "It's cold," she observed.

"No kidding," Rebecca replied. "If I shiver any faster, you're going to start to see two of me!"

"Lucius," Joy interrupted, finally annoyed with the chitchat. "He used this spell I've never heard before –"

"- and that's saying a lot," Rebecca chimed in.

Joy glared. _I'm_ trying to save our lives, her glare seemed to say. "Ignore her," she said icily. "She's concussed."

"If only we could use that excuse more often," Sarah muttered, continuing her role as the subtitles of the scene.

"_Lucius,_" continued Joy.

"Mm, got it," said Beatrice, which was a surprise, considering all the interruptions that had ensued. "What did he say?"

"_Vitrium casses_," Joy said. "Anyone know Latin?"

"Vitrium means glass," Beatrice replied promptly.

The captives stared. "_Don't _tell me you read that in _Pride and Prejudice,_" Sarah said.

Ignoring their disbelief, Beatrice shrugged once more. "I subscribe to a Latin group – 'Witches Against Glass Windows.' The title is in, as one would expect, Latin."

"What's wrong with glass windows?" Kahlia asked. Her tone suggested more confusion than one would normally expect when confronted with this question. But then, it _was _cold and she _was_ trapped. One must make allowances.

"Never mind," Joy said hurriedly, seeing Beatrice's eyes light up with a fanatical fervour.

"Hehe, windoooows. Microsoft!" Rebecca giggled.

"Might want to get Rebecca out of there soon," Beatrice remarked.

"Glass." Joy emphasised. "_Glass_."

"Probably really really thick glass," Beatrice contributed. "Which is probably why _diffendo _didn't work."

"I don't know enough spells for this," Sarah continued muttering.

"Neither do I …" Beatrice agreed. "Maybe we need something really simple. I mean, Lucius isn't all that smart."

"If he's not all that smart, how did he manage this?" Kahlia pointed out.

"Or," Sarah continued. "_Why _did he manage this?"

---

He didn't look the way she'd pictured the man who had murdered her parents, Lily dimly registered through the haze of shock and fear. She'd imagined a man in all black, large and intimidating. This Voldemort _was _dressed in black, but he was lean and a wild beauty radiated from his defined, if slightly flat, features. Ironically, it wouldn't be till much later that he would resemble one of the monsters from her son's dreams, but Lily Evans, 17 years old, was not to know this. But his voice, his hissing, snake voice – that would haunt _her _for years to come, even when she could no longer remember his face.

"Who," she said stupidly, all scorn dissipated, "are you?"

Lord Voldemort smiled. It was not a nice smile. "_I thought you knew_?" he said, raising his wand. At once, ropes flew from the tip of his wand and wrapped tightly around each of them. Struggling, James toppled over and lay helpless on the floor.

"What do you want from us?" he spat, his vehemence losing its effect somewhat because of his position on the floor.

Voldemort's face twisted, and Lily instinctively leant away. "_The Order of the Phoenix."_

"I don't know what you mean," Lily replied coldly, masking the fear she preferred not to feel.

"_So brave …_ _so _pointlessly _brave …" _the cold, merciless voice continued. "_But _he _does." _

Lily chanced a glance at James, his lips pressed together, white and bloodless, and her heart sank.

_---_

"Never mind that," Rebecca snapped suddenly, an abrupt return to sanity, or her version thereof. "Get me _out _of here. We'll worry about that later!"

"Glass, glass …" Joy muttered, verbalising her thoughts, or here, lack thereof. "I don't … I don't …"

"_Casses_," Beatrice pursued her own line of thought. "_Casses …" _

"Cases?" Rebecca suggested.

"No," Beatrice corrected absentmindedy. "_Cas_s_es. _Two s's."

"Maybe if we melt the glass?" Joy suggested. "I'll try." Reaching her hand ahead of her, she murmured a quick word under her breath. At once, her wand tip started glowing, first yellow, then red, then slowly, very slowly, white. Wincing, Joy shoved the wand tip into the invisible cage, pressing as hard as she could, trying desperately to make a dent.

"I think it's having an effect …" she said. "Ouch!" She dropped the wand. Falling against the snow, it fizzled and extinguished in a puddle of water. "Too hot," she explained. Crowding around the glass, Kahlia extended her hand. "I can feel a dent," she said encouragingly. "But … it's very small …"

"This is going to take far too long," Rebecca pointed out bluntly.

"But we're all going to have to try," Joy said wearily. "I don't think there's anything else…"

Glancing around at their ashen faces, the captive friends agreed. Wands extended, they pressed their wands to the invisible glass, dropping them in canon as they grew too hot and picking them up again. Suddenly, Sarah sat down hard. "I can't feel my legs," she said, her voice puzzled. Joy, Rebecca and Kahlia sank to the snow slowly with her. "We should have just sent you onto find the professors," Sarah said to Beatrice. "Why didn't we?"

Joy shook her head. "They're all down at Hogsmeade," she reminded them. "That's ages away, and besides, Beatrice's shoes are in here. Clumping down in her skates – who knows how long that'll take?"

They looked at the girl, still pacing outside. "_Casses_," she said. "_Casses." _

"I told you," Rebecca snapped. "Cases. Come _on_."

Beatrice twisted her mouth. "Sure. Cases." She looked at them properly for the first time, her gaze focused, for a change. "Are you guys sitting on _snow_?"

"Um," Kahlia said. "Yes?"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Trust me, my rear is pretty damn sure," Joy agreed.

Sarah nodded. "I'm with them," she said.

Beatrice sucked a breath in. "Well," she said. "Then this cage – case, if you will, is just simply a dome. It doesn't have a _floor_." Varying degrees of comprehension were registering on their collective faces. "So …" she continued. "If I just _lift _this … you're going to have to have your hands on the along the bottom edge – tell me if it's working … if the case is lifting, or if I'm wasting my time. And then if it is, then, well, get the heck out."

"Why can't we help lift?" Rebecca asked, a dissenter amongst the growing hopefuls. Beatrice raised her eyebrows, directing her attention to their prone, exhausted states. Rebecca glanced at each of them, then nodded and looked away. "Yeah," Beatrice said. "I thought so."

---

James's scream rent the air. His eyes, pressed shut, mirrored Lily's so exactly that anyone watching would have thought they were of one flesh.

"_Are you ready?_" Voldemort's wand lifted, James's screams eased for a moment, the silence only filled by his pants.

Lily, opening her eyes, watched as a steady trickle of blood gushed from an open wound. "What do you know, James?" she asked, terrified. "Just tell him what you know. This, this 'Order' can't even be as important as your _life_."

James cracked a small, small smile. "Oh, Lily," he said, his voice so tired. "You have no idea."

The wand tip raised. Slowly, he started to scream.

---

Their hands, pressed firmly to the base of the glass wall, were starting to go blue. "I can't feel my fingers," Sarah muttered.

"Shhh," Joy hissed.

Their gazes fixed on the girl on the other side of the invisible wall, their breath fogging the glass in front of them and hanging on the invisible wall, her figure was a small ghostly shape. Her eyes shut tight, she lifted her wand. Her hand was trembling. "_Wingardium," _she said; her voice steady, "_leviosa!"_

Joy felt it first, the slight trembling of the glass cage around them, and then Rebecca. Slowly, slowly, the fogged glass in front of their mouths raised, and their hands can fit through and then their heads.

"I'm only pivoting it – only this side is lifting," Beatrice gasped. "You'll have to go through one at a time."

On their hands and knees, Rebecca crawled through, followed closely by Joy, and then Kahlia. Collapsed on the snow, they waited for Sarah. "Come _on_, Sar!" Rebecca yelled, her panic finally showing through.

"I can't," Sarah murmured. Her voice is very faint. "I can't feel my legs."

And, now that they were free, they found, neither could they.

Beatrice, her wand held aloft, dived under the glass case. "I can hold it better on this side," she coughed. "Roll," she ordered Sarah, pushing her through the glass cage. "It's slipping."

"Grab her!" Joy exclaimed, lunging forward drunkenly to seize Sarah's hands. With Beatrice pushing and the rest of the girls pulling, Sarah emerged at long last. The case slips further, and further. About to follow her, Beatrice went onto her knees to crawl underneath. Half in, half out, she tried to withdraw her wand arm to pull it through to the other side. Simultaneously, they all watched as the case descended, right onto the wand. Beatrice's face froze as the snapping of the wand resounded throughout the clearing.

And the case was falling, falling falling …

And then there was silence.


End file.
